Zeit zu Vergessens
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Sie wurde geschunden und ihr Geist wurde gebrochen. Wird er ihr helfen können zurück zu finden und zu vergessen?
1. Prolog

_Zu erst mal das übliche was jeder kennt und alle wissen, nur sagen sollte es doch noch mal jeder. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und alles gehört J.K.R._

_Das ist nur der Prolog, und ich wüsste sehr gerne was ihr davon haltet und ob die Geschichte euer Erachtens es auch wert ist weiter geschrieben zu werden._

* * *

**_PROLOG_**

**_Zeitzu Vergessens._**

**

* * *

**

Stille lag über der Stadt, alles schlief, keiner spürte die leichte Erschütterung, die durch die Zerstörung des Hauses Nummer 5 in Memorial-Way verursacht wurde. Geröll und Schutt flogen in hohen Bogen durch die Luft und schlugen hart auf den Asphalt auf. Grellgelbe und rote Blitze erhellten das Grundstück und färbten die Nacht in ein bizarres Feuerwerk, das keiner sah.

In einem anderen Stadtteil von London schreckte ein junger Mann aus dem Schlaf. Unruhig rieb er sich über die heftig schmerzende Narbe an seiner Stirn. Seine schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen und seine runde Brille lag griffbereit auf dem Nachtschrank. Hastig setzte er seine Sehhilfe auf die Nase und zog einen Fetzen Pergament aus der Schreibtischschublade. Mit krakeliger Schrift kritzelte er ein paar Zeilen darauf und band es der schönen Schneeeule ans Bein, um sie sogleich aus dem Fenster ins Freie zu schicken, damit der Brief noch heute seinen Aderessanten erreichte. Immer noch aufgewühlt versuchte er wieder zu schlafen. Noch einmal fuhr er sich über die Stirn.

_oOOo_

Stumm saß die junge Frau im Sessel vor dem Fenster, ihr Blick war starr auf die Bäume davor gerichtet. Wie in Zeitlupe wog sie ihren zierlichen Körper immer wieder vor und zurück.

„Ob sie je wieder zu sich kommen wird?"Die besorgte Stimme der Krankenschwester Mrs Christa Miller durchbrach die betroffene Stille. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie neben sich, am Türrahmen gelehnt stand ein blonder, gut aussehender Mann.

„Ich ...ich weiß es nicht. So etwas habe ich in meinen ganzen 20 Arbeitsjahren noch nie erlebt. Sie hat sich völlig zurückgezogen, obwohl keine Verletzungen im Kopfbereich festgestellt wurden."Traurig schüttelte der zuständige Arzt den Kopf, und fixierte den braunen Lockenschopf am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Seit man sie eingeliefert hatte, war kein Laut über ihre Lippen gekommen, keiner wusste, wer sie war oder wo sie herkam. Die leichten äußeren Verletzungen waren schnell versorgt und der gebrochene Arm schon eingegipst. Doch die Seele ließ sich weder mit einem Eingriff noch mit Pillen heilen oder behandeln.

„Sie muss da ganz alleine durch. Wir können leider nichts mehr für sie tun."Resignierend lies der hoch gewachsenen Mann die Arme hängen. Er war eine Kämpfernatur, doch in ihrem Fall hatte er schon früh erkannt, dass er nicht helfen konnte, was ihn noch mehr frustrierte.

„Ich werde noch mal mit ihr reden. Wann kommt denn ihre Familie?"Christa wollte gerade einen Fuß ins Zimmer setzten als sein Schweigen sie zögern ließ.

„Doc. Hopper? Sie hat doch Familie?"Fragend bohrten sich ihre blauen Augen in die ihres Gegenübers. Langsam löste der Arzt seinen Blick von dem Mädchen und musterte schweigend Christa Miller.

„Wir wissen nicht wer sie ist. Die Polizei hat schon eine Suchmeldung herausgegeben, aber sie wurde nicht für vermisst erklärt. Sie haben Bilder an die Schulen in der Umgebung geschickt, doch auch dort kennt sie niemand."Sein Blick ruhte wieder auf der jungen Frau. „Auch keines der Weisenhäuser hat einen Ausreißer gemeldet. So eine hübschejunge Frau muss doch vermisst werden."Den letzten Satz hatte er mehr zu sich als zu der mütterlichen Krankenschwester neben sich gesprochen.

„Sie ist ganz alleine?"Bekümmert wandte auch Christa sich der Unbekannten wieder zu und betrat den Raum. Leise trat sie neben ihre Patientin und lies sich in den Stuhl neben dem bequemen Sessel gleiten. Betrübt schaute Dr. Hopper auf die beiden Frauen. Er bezweifelte, dass Schwester Christa Erfolg haben würde, und doch bewunderte er sie für ihre Beharrlichkeit.

Sie war schon länger als er in diesem Krankenhaus tätig und fand doch immer wieder die Kraft, sich solch verlorenen Seelen zu zuwenden.

Mit hängendem Kopf drehte er sich um, lauschte der herzlichen Stimme von Mrs Miller und ging den Gang hinab, um die letzten Formulare zur Einweisung in die Psychiatrie fertig zu stellen.

_oOOo_

TBC


	2. Kapitel 1

_Autorengeschwafel: Um kurz die vieleicht aufkommende Verwirrung zu endhädern. DIe Geschichte spielt im nach dem sechsten Schuljahr, des Trios. Das sechste Buch wurde nicht in gänze berücksichtigt. Harry hat zusammen mit Dumbeldore die Erinnerungen an Voldemort durchgesehen hat sich aber nicht mit ihm auf die Suche nach dem Hocruxen gemacht, oder besser noch nicht. Dubmbeldor stirbt im dieser Geschichte auch nicht. Severus Snape wird erst im siebten Jahr zum Lehrer für VgddK und Slughoren kehr jetzt erst zur Schule zurück. _

_Ich habe eineige Logik fehler die sich im Laufe der Jahre :) eingeschlichen haben korriegiert, eine großes Danke an Silvus der mich darin unterstütz hat diese ausfindig zu machen. UNd ein weiters Danke geht an meinen allerliebsten Beta das ist AhsLee von Harrypotter-xperts. Sie hat ne menge Arbeit mit der Geschichte, aber sie macht es toll._

_So genung der Worte viel Spaß beim hoffentlich nochmaliegen lesen._

* * *

_**Kapitel 1**_

_**Zeit zu vergessen**_

* * *

Harry hatte keine angenehme Nacht, und der Morgen versprach auch nicht gerade besser zu werden.

Kaum hatte er einen Schritt aus seinem Zimmer im Haus seiner Tante gewagt, donnerte auch schon die Stimme seines Onkels durch den Flur.

„Bursche, aus dir wird nie was werden, lernt man auf deiner ab normalen Schule nicht rechtzeitig aufzustehen? Wo bleibt das Frühstück, Bewegung."

Müde fuhr Harry sich über die verschlafenen Augen. Hedwig war noch nicht mit einer Antwort auf seine Nachricht zurückgekehrt. Er begann, sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, in solch einem Fall hatte ihn sein Mentor nie länger als zwei Stunden auf eine Botschaft warten lassen. Er wusste ganz genau wie seine Verwandten reagieren würden, wenn seine Eule ihm Briefe an das Fenster brachte.

„Komm ja schon", knurrte er der Treppe entgegen, und begab sich langsam in die Küche.

Ab jetzt ging alles viel zu schnell für seinen übernächtigten Verstand. Mit mehreren lauten „Plopps" und einem grellen Schrei seiner Tante, apparierten etliche Mitglieder des Ordens in das Wohnzimmer. Hastig sprang Tonks die Treppe empor, zweifelsohne um seine Sachen zu packen. Remus Lupin hatte sich neben den noch im Halbschlaf befindenden schwarzhaarigen Jungen gestellt und ihn an den Schultern gepackt.

„Was macht ihr hier? Konntet ihr mich nicht warnen?"Böse funkelte Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an.

„Harry dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Du musst jetzt gleich mit uns kommen, du bist hier nicht mehr sicher. Tonks holt deine Sachen - all deine Sachen."Antwortete ihm der müde aussehende Mann, bevor er sich Harrys Onkel zu wandt. Vernons Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von kalkweiß zu dunkelrot, wodurch er in einen dubiosen Wettkampf mit seiner rotweiß gestreiften Krawatte trat.

„Wir werden den Jungen nun mit uns nehmen, Sie werden ihn nicht mehr beherbergen müssen. Ich hoffe, Ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet zu haben, guten Tag", fasste Lupin sich sehr kurz, und zerrte Harry dabei in Richtung Kamin.

Hastig zog er eine kleine Glasphiole aus der Tasche. Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes war ein Feuer darin angegangen. Langsam brannte die Plastikscheite herab und hinterließ einen beißenden, chemischen Geruch im Raum. Er warf das Fläschchen in die Flammen.

„Harry, du musst leider ins Hauptquartier, es gibt keinen Weg daran vorbei" Während Lupin ihn grob in die Richtung des immer größer werdenden Kamin schubste, hörte er, wie seine Tante abermals anfing zu schreien, als Tonks mit gelben Haaren und Harrys Habseligkeiten die Treppe herabgestiegen kam.

Schnell hatte sie seine Sachen schrumpfen lassen und als Handtasche über ihre Schulter geworfen. Ohne ein Wort duckte sie sich, nahm Harry an der einen und Lupin an der anderen Hand und zog sie hinter sich her durch die grünlich züngelnden Flammen, die anderen Ordensmitglieder apperierten.

Es war mehr als ein Jahr vergangen seit Harry das letzte Mal das Hauptquartier des Ordens betreten hatte. Noch immer quälte er sich mit Schuldgefühlen wegen dem Tod seines Paten, auch die beharrlichen Versuche seiner besten Freunde, ihn vom Gegenteil zu Überzeugen hatten das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit und Trauer um Sirius nicht lindern können.

Er wollte nicht an diesen Ort zurückkehren, hier erinnerte ihn jeder Winkel an seinen Paten.

Immer noch tosten die Flammen um ihn, er spürte, wie das Wirbeln langsamer wurde und er endlich ganz zum Stillstand kam.

In der Erwartung, von Mrs Black lauthals empfangen zu werden kniff er beide Augen zusammen, um sich auf einen Schwall Schimpfwörter oder Flüche aus dem alten Wandgemälde vorzubereiten. Zu seinem Erstaunen trat nichts dergleichen ein. Vorsichtig öffnete er erst ein Auge und dann das zweite, langsam hob Harry seinen Kopf, um auf die Stelle zu schauen, an dem er das Gemälde der ehemaligen Besitzerin des Hauses und Mutter seines Paten erwartete.

Die Vorhänge waren entfernt worden, und doch saß die Frau im Gemälde so still und stumm, dass man es für ein Muggelbild hätten halten könnte. Verwirrtschauter er genauer hin, doch die Dame im Rahmen schien eindeutig zu blinzeln. Erstaunt zog er eine der schwarzen Brauen hoch. Was hatten sie mit ihr angestellt?

Suchend blickte sich Harry in der dunklen Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes 12 um, die Spinnenweben und der Dreck waren nun komplett verschwunden und die Dekoration war auch lang nicht mehr so makaber, wie bei seinem ersten Besuch in diesem Haus. Doch war es sehr ruhig, und das gab dem jungen Zaubererein Gefühl von Stärke und er konnte wieder klarer denken.

Was ging hier vor? Warum hatte Dumbeldore solch einen Aufstand veranstaltet, nur um ihn her zu bringen?

Sein Schulleiter und Mentor wusste, dass Harry dieses Haus nie wieder hatte betreten wollen- zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen- und doch holte er ihn zurück.

Das Schuljahr begann erst in ein paar Tagen, und er hatte mit Ron und Hermine schon vor Beginn der Ferien einen Tag festgelegt, an dem sie sich in aller Ruhe in der Winkelgasse treffen wollten, um die Schuleinkäufe zu erledigen. Hermine war so freundlich, ihn für die letzte Ferienwoche zu ihr nach Hause einzuladen. Doch sie musste erst aus dem Urlaub zurückkommen- dieses Jahr war die Familie Granger in den Schwarzwald nach Deutschland gefahren. Dieses Wochenende sollten sie - zu Harrys Erleichterung - wieder in London eintreffen. Die Zeiten waren denkbar schlecht, um als Muggeleltern einer Hexe durch die Weltgeschichte zu reisen, zudem noch in ein Gebiet, das sich "Schwarzer Wald" nannte.

Ein leises Räuspern hinter ihm lies ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken.

„Wie haben jetzt eine Versammlung, du solltest dich beeilen, damit du nichts verpasst."Remus und die junge Aurorin, die noch immer seine Sachen trug, blickten ihm aufmunternd entgegen und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Treffen. Abermals wurde ihm die extreme Stille bewusst.

Laut hallten seine Schritte auf dem kalten Fliesen der Eingangshalle wieder, als er sich zu Küchentüre wandte, durch die seine beiden Begleiter soeben verschwunden waren.

Gleißend helles Licht schlug ihm entgegen, als er den Raum betrat, er musste kurz blinzeln um sich an die Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Als Harry das letzte Mal einen Fuß in die Küche gesetzt hatte, war sie noch düster und etwas feucht gewesen, obwohl dieses Zimmer schon damals das Gemütlichste im im ganzen Haus war. Dieser Umstand war wohl auf Molly Weasley zurück zuführen.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie in der Küche, um den kommenden und gehenden Mitgliedern etwas Essbares mit zu geben. Auch wurden hier schon immer die Treffen des Ordens abgehalten, weil der Raum über einen sehr langen und großen Tisch verfügte.

Bis auf die Fenster sah der Raum sonst aus wie er ihn kannte. Der große Tisch mit den vielen Stühlen, domenierte noch immer den Raum. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen trat er an die Glasscheiben. Sie wurden durch Guss-Schmiede eiserne Rahmen gehalten. Er befühte die warme Scheibe. Empört drehte er sich um.

„Sirius hat es so gewollt, er meinte, nach dem er so lange Zeit hinter Mauern verbracht hatte, wollte er sein Heim mit so viel Sonne fluten wie möglich war. Nicht nur dieses Zimmer hat solche Fenster - alle Räume, die zum Garten zeigen haben nun eine Glasfront. Auch dein Zimmer", gab ihm Remus die Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Das wusste ich nicht, er hatte keine Zeit mir das zu erzählen." Traurig wandte Harry sein Blick ab, als die Türe aufgerissen wurde und mehrere rothaarige Personen den Raum betrat, gefolgt von noch mehr Ordensmitgliedern.

„Harry, na, wie ist es dir ergangen? Waren die ollen Muggel auch nett zu dir?"Mit einem freundlichen Schlag auf den Rücken begrüßte Ron seinen langjährigen Freund.

Gemeinsam nahmen sie an der langen Tafel Platz und warteten, bis auch der Rest der Weasley Familie Harry begrüßt hatte. Nachdem wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt war, und alle Ordensmitglieder sich gesetzt hatten, beugte Harry sich unauffällig zu Ron hinüber.

„Hey Ron! Hast du eine Ahnung was das alles soll?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und er musste nahe zu dem rothaarigen Jungen rücken, damit dieser auch jedes Wort verstand.

„Keinen Schimmer, Mann, das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen. Aber vielleicht geht es um den Angriff, der heute Nacht stattgefunden hat: Ein Muggelhaus wurde bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört. Aber Näheres ist nicht bekannt."

„Meinst du, Hermine wurde auch gerufen? Sie wollte doch dieses Wochenende wieder zuhause sein, damit wir am Montag einkaufen gehen können." Beim Gedanken an sie machte Harrys Herz seit kurzer Zeit immer einen kleinen Hüpfer, doch er schob es darauf, dass er Hermine schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht? Aber ein Platz ist noch frei, wäre gut möglich."Sein Nebensitzer zuckte kurz mit der Schulter und wollte gerade dazu übergehen, die neusten Ereignisse zu erzählen, als die Tür mit einem Schlag aufschwang.

Harrys Kopf schnellte zur Tür, in der Hoffnung einen braunen Lockenschopf zu erblicken, erkannte aber sofort, dass nicht sie, sondern sein Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, gefolgt von Severus Snape, den Raum betrat. Beide schienen nicht sehr viel geschlafen zu haben, und Snape machte einen noch schlechter gelaunten Eindruck als sonst.

Flüchtig beugte sich Ron zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hinüber.

„Bei dem Anblick würde jeder Vampir das Weite suchen. Was ist denn dem über die Leber gelaufen?"

Doch Harry hatte nicht die Möglichkeit ihm zu antworten, da Dumbledore sich an das Kopfende des langen Eichentisches gestellt hatte. Alle warteten gespannt auf die Neuigkeiten, die der Leiter des Geheimbundes für die versammelten Mitglieder hatte. Die meisten Anwesenden kannte Harry schon von letztem Jahr, und wieder wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass mehrere Gefährten fehlten.

Traurig musterte er die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Was ihn aber am meisten störte, war, dass Hermine nicht da war.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch alle so eilig habe rufen lassen."Die Stimme seines Mentors holte Harry zurück in die Wirklichkeit, und lies ihn aufblicken, direkt in Dumbledores helle Augen. Sein Blick war unergründlich - eine Mischung aus Trauer, Zorn und etwas wie Mitleid.

„Ich habe keine guten Nachrichten. Der Angriff heute Nacht war keines Falls nur zur Warnung oder Abschreckung, wie der Tagesprophet schreibt. Dieser Angriff war gezielt und sollte uns zeigen, dass wir verwundbar sind. Dass wir Schwachpunkte haben. Aber ich bitte euch stark zu bleiben. Wenn wir jetzt nicht zusammen halten, dann haben wir schon verloren."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Albus jeden Anwesenden fest in die Augen geblickt und hatte dann bei Harry inne gehalten.

„Das Haus war nicht nur irgendein Muggelhaus, das ist es nie, doch diesmal hatten die Todesser eine bestimmte Familie treffen wollen. Eine, die besonders mit Harry in Verbindung steht. Sie haben das Anwesen der Familie Granger komplett zerstört."

Bei Dumbledores letztem Satz griff Harry Rons Arm und krallte sich daran fest.

_oOOo_

TBC


	3. Kapitel 2

Hier das neue Kapitel, viel vergnügen.

* * *

_**Kapitel 2**_

_**Zeit zu Vergessen**_

* * *

Leise klackerten ihre Absätze auf dem kalten Fliesen. Sie liebte diese Klinik, ihr zweites Zuhause, doch die sterilen Böden mochte sie umso weniger. Auf ihrer Abteilung hatte sie daher in jedem möglichen Raum, Teppiche verlegen lassen. Dr. Prof. Mary McNeal, führender Kopf Schottlands Psychiater und Spezialisten für Gewalt- und Sexualopfer, war gerade in der Midfield-Anstalt eingetroffen.

Man hatte sie, an ihrem freien Tag, in die Klinik gerufen, weil ein Notfall eingetroffen war.

„Ein Notfall in der Psychiatrie!", hörte sie die lachende Stimme ihres Ex-Mannes in den Ohren. Ja, als Neurologe war sein Verständnis für die menschliche Psyche nicht sehr ausgeprägt. Er war meist der Meinung, mit einem kleinen Eingriff, könne man so einige Probleme lösen. Er konnte einfach nicht das Feingefühl, das er in den Fingern hatte, für seinen Geist nutzen. Und doch hatte er auf seine eigene Art Recht mit dieser Aussage.

Flüchtig schüttelte Dr. McNeal ihren Kopf. Dabei lösten sich feine graue Strähnen aus ihrem Zopf. Am Fahrstuhl angekommen, ordnete sie kurz ihre Haare im Spiegel der Innentür, und ermahnte sich, nicht an John zu denken. Ein Klingen ertönte, welches ihr sagte, dass sie ihre Station erreicht hatte.

Matthew O´Connel wartete bereits, vor ihrem Arbeitszimmer, auf sie. Er war einer der jüngeren, aber sehr begabten Pfleger auf der Station, und sie war froh, dass sie ihn hatte. Obwohl er sich an einigen Tagen wie ein Spaßpsychologe verhielt, hatten seine Analysen oft ins Schwarze getroffen.

Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, und schaute durch die schmale Türöffnung in ihr Arbeitszimmer, wobei seine kurzen roten Haare wild in alle Richtungen standen. Mary räusperte sich kurz und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie sah, wie Matt erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Prof. McNeal, sind Sie geflogen? So schnell waren Sie noch nie hier." Freundlich lächelnd rang er nach Atem. Sie schmunzelte leicht, zog ihm die Mappe aus der Hand und schlug sie auf.

„Nein, Matt, ich bewege mich nur Kraft meiner Gedanken voran. Haben Sie das nicht gewusst?" Mit hochgezogener Braue schaute sie über den Rand der Akte hinweg und sah, dass Matthews Lächeln noch breiter geworden war. Sie musste sich ein Lachen, über ihren eigenen Witz, verkneifen.

„Bei Ihnen, Doc, könnte ich mir das sogar vorstellen."

„Womit haben wir es zu tun?" Fragend blickte sie auf den Namen, der in der Akte vermerkt war.

„Eine junge, sehr hübsche Frau, sitzt in Ihrem Arbeitszimmer. Sie wurde vor einer halben Stunde eingeliefert. Dr. Hopper hat sie uns geschickt. Die Kleine wurde bei Loch Hope gefunden, hatte nicht viel an, ein Nachthemd und einen eigenartigen Umhang darüber, der ihr viel zu groß war. Keiner weiß, wer sie ist und hat auch nur eine leise Ahnung, wo sie herkommt. Seit man sie fand hat sie auch noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Sie ist keine Schottin, das ist klar. Engländerin wahrscheinlich." Matt unterbrach seinen Redefluss, als er sah, dass Dr. McNeal gebannt auf die Bilder des Hospitals starrte.

„Die Untersuchungen von Dr. Hopper haben ergeben, dass sie gewaltsam an den Handgelenken gefesselt wurde, er tippt auf einen Gürtel oder Riemen. Und als die Kleine sich nicht mehr wehren konnte, haben sich die Schweine an ihr vergangen."

Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen blätterte Mary die Akte durch und fand den Untersuchungsbericht. Im Grunde hatte Matt O´Connel schon alles gesagt, bis auf den gebrochenen rechten Arm.

„Warum sind Sie so sicher, dass es mehrere Personen gewesen sind, davon wird hier nichts geschrieben?"

„Doc, wenn Sie Ihr Büro betreten, wissen Sie, warum ich das behaupte. Sie ist beeindruckend. Obwohl sie nicht spricht strahlt sie eine solche Stärke aus. Sie ist nicht der Typ Frau, der Kampflos aufgibt. Und sie hasst sich dafür, dass sie in solch eine Lage gebracht wurde."

Erstaunt lächelte Dr. McNeal den rothaarigen Mann an. „Nun, dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob der Hobbypsychologe O´Connel Recht hat, oder nur von ihrer Schönheit berauscht ist", gab sie Matt knapp als Antwort und ging ins Arbeitszimmer, wo ihre Patientin auf einem der großen Ledersessel saß und aus dem Fenster schaute.

Ihre braunen Augen blickten leer auf die grünen Wiesen Schottlands, und doch schien sie nichts wirklich zu sehen. Sie nahm nichts war, weder die Ärztin, die soeben das Zimmer betrat, noch dass sie in einem behaglichen Raum mit Mahagoni vertäfelten Wänden saß.

Dr. McNeal hatte sich den Stuhl so zurecht gestellt, dass sie schräg neben der jungen Frau saß und ihren Blick verfolgen konnte. Gemeinsam blickten sie eine Weile auf die Klippen und das Meer. Als nach fast einer halben Stunde noch immer keine Reaktion von dem Lockenschopf neben ihr kam, beschloss Mary, die Strategie zu ändern.

„Hallo, Jen . Wissen Sie, wo Sie sich befinden?" Gespannt musterte die ältere Frau das Mädchen vor ihr. Doch sie reagierte nicht, demonstrativ wandte sich McNeal ihrer Patientin zu. Sie hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Noch immer waren ihre Beine eng an ihren Körper gepresst und ihr gesunder Arm darum geschlungen, als würde sie versuchen, ihre Körperwärme einzuschließen.

„Okay... Also, ich bin Dr. Prof. Mary McNeal, und Ihre behandelnde Ärztin. Man hat Sie in die Midfield-Klinik für geistig Gestörte und Gewaltopfer eingewiesen. Es ist ein altes Schloss, daher ist es hier immer etwas kühl, auch zu dieser Jahreszeit." Leicht lächelnd schaute sie über den Rand ihrer eckigen Lesebrille und folgte dann noch mal dem Blick ihrer jungen Patientin.

Im Sommer war es üblich, dass es in den Highlands, und vor allem hier am Meer, regnete. Dennoch war dieser Regen besonders, nicht dünne und feine, sondern große Topfen fielen von Himmel. Was Dr. McNeal aber noch mehr wunderte, war, dass es nicht donnerte, oder blitzte, es schien, als ob der Himmel weinte - ganz still und leise.

Abermals schlug Mary die Akte auf und studierte den Bericht, der in der Mappe beigefügt war. Weder Name noch Herkunft war bekannt, in der Akte war sie als Jen Do verzeichnet, wie alle unbekannten Frauen genannt wurden. Ihr Alter hatten die Ärzte auf 17-18 geschätzt.

Noch immer hatte die Polizei keine Hinweise auf ihre wirkliche Identität, aber sie vermuteten, dass man sie nach Schottland verschleppt hatte, und daher keine Unterlagen über das Mädchen zu finden waren. Man hatte schon in London angefragt, ob eine junge Frau als vermisst gemeldet wurde. Es wurde beschlossen, Jen vorerst in eine Psychiatrie einzuweisen, bis sie zu sprechen begann. Dr. Hopper hatte in dem Bericht geschrieben, dass sie misshandelt und missbraucht wurde. Man hatte zwar keine Verletzungen im Kopfbereich oder Schwellungen des Gehirns feststellen können, aber trotzdem waren die Ergebnisse der Tomographie sehr seltsam gewesen. Die junge Dame nutzte Teile ihres Gehirns, die sonst immer inaktiv sind. Und genau dieser Teil schien das Problem zu sein, er war so aktiv, dass das komplette Nervensystem außer Gefecht gesetzte wurde. Jen funktionierte nur durch diesen Bereich.

Im Polizeibericht wurde festgehalten, dass Jen um 7.30 Uhr am Rand von Loch Hope durch einen Spaziergänger mit seinem Hund gefunden wurde. Er hatte das Mädchen unverzüglich auf das nächste Revier gebracht und von dort gleich in die Klinik.

Langsam legte die Ärztin die Mappe aus der schmalen Hand. Sie hatte studiert, hatte sich darauf spezialisiert, Gewaltopfer zu therapieren. Das sich sexuell missbrauchte Frauen zurückzogen war nicht neu, aber dass sie sich so extrem von der Außenwelt abkapselten, war schon außergewöhnlich. Alles in allem schien das schlanke Mädchen vor ihr nicht, gerade das typische Gewaltopfer zu sein. Man musste ihr noch viel Schlimmeres als Körperliche Gewalt angetan haben, dass sie sich derart von jeglichem Leben entfernte. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte sich kein Bild von der Frau vor sich machen. Sie gab nichts von sich preis.

„[i]Matt hat Recht[/i]", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, „[i]es müssen mehr als einer gewesen sein. Sie ist etwas Besonderes. Eine Energie geht von ihr aus, die ich einfach nicht einordnen kann[/i]."

Wieder legte sie ihren geschulten Blick auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt ihr gegenüber. Langsam beugte Dr. McNeal sich vor und berührte sanft ihr rechtes Bein. Weit aufgerissene, braune Rehaugen blickten ihre entgegen. Jen's Glieder versteiften sich, und sie versuchte noch mehr in dem großen Ledersessel zu verschwinden. Betroffen setzte sich die Psychiaterin wieder aufrecht in ihren Stuhl, nahm ihren Füller und begann, sorgfältig Notizen der Akte hinzuzufügen. Hin und wieder hob sie ihren Kopf, blickte über ihre Lesehilfe und seufze leise.

„Was hat man nur mit dir gemacht?"

_oOOo_

In der Küche des Grimmauldplatz war es Mucksmäuschen still, nachdem Albus Dumbledore die Schreckensnachricht verkündet hatte.

„ Ganz ruhig, Mann. Ihr geht es gut, sie ist in Deutschland, mit ihren Eltern. Hermine wird erst dieses Wochenende wieder kommen. Die suchen doch nach diesem Kuckuck." Mit gedämpften Worten versuchte Ron sich und seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen.

Harry war schon klar, noch bevor sein Schulleiter weiter sprach, dass Ron Unrecht hatte. Ein Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen Zaubertränkelehrer war genug, um ihm klar zu machen, dass seine beste Freundin während des Angriffs zu Hause war.

Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wieder hörte er IHN Lachen, genau wie letzte Nacht, seine Stirn begann zu prickeln.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr Weasley, Sie in diesem Punkt verbessern zu müssen." Traurig blickte Dumbledore die beiden Jugendlichen an. „Die Grangers waren nicht mehr in Deutschland. Wir wissen nicht, warum und wie Hermine und ihre Eltern es nach England zurück geschafft haben, ohne dass wir es bemerkt haben. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gestern schon auf magischem Weg wieder ins Land gekommen sind."

„Albus, soll das bedeuten ... nein das kann nicht sein. Hermine -sie ist doch nicht -" Minerva McGonagall griff sich geschockt an den Hals, als versuche sie verzweifelt nach Luft zu ringen.

Albus sah sie kurz bekümmert an, wandte seinen Blick zur Tischplatte und sprach dann betroffen weiter.

„Hermines Eltern wurden nicht weit von ihrem Haus entfernt gefunden. Ihre Leichen waren so verstümmelt, dass sie nur Aufgrund von Zahnabdrücken erkannt werden konnten. Doch von Hermine fehlt jede Spur."

Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Harry sich erhoben hatte, und langsam auf Snape zuging. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht zu schreien.

„Was haben die mit ihr gemacht? Waren Sie dabei? Warum haben Sie das nicht verhindert?!" Harrys Stimme war mehr ein Zischen, und die Luft zwischen ihm und Severus Snape schien gefährlich zu knistern.

„Nein, Mr Potter, ich war nicht dabei." Noch immer hatte er seinen Blick starr auf die langen dünnen Finger gerichtet. Vermied mit aller Gewalt Harry direkt anzublicken.

„Und warum schämen Sie sich dann, mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen? Was haben Sie zu verbergen?" Sein Zorn steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und ein leichter Schimmer schien ihn zu umgeben.

„Harry, was machst du?" Schockiert starrte Ron auf seinen besten Freund, der mittlerweile wenige Zentimeter über den Boden zu schweben schien.

Professor Snape schaute kurz zu Dumbledore empor, bevor er kühl antwortete.

„Mr Potter, Sie wollen bestimmt nicht, dass ich Ihnen in die Augen blicke, glauben Sie mir das."

„Und ob ich das möchte. Wenn Sie nicht dabei waren, haben sie keinen Grund mir auszuweichen, Sie haben doch sonst nie ein Problem damit, mich mit Ihren Blicken zu töten."

„Nicht, Harry..." Mit zitternder Stimme versuchte Ron die nahende Katastrophe zu verhindern. Hilfe suchend blickte er sich im Raum um, doch keiner der Anwesenden war fähig, sich zu bewegen, als ob sie von einer unbekannten Macht zurückgehalten wurden.

„Wie Sie wollen." Snape hob den Kopf und schwarze Augen blickten in Smaragdgrüne, die ihn böse anfunkelten. Was Harry in den Augen des Spions erblickte, überraschte ihn. Mitleid, so untypisch zu dem sonstigen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck, ließ ihn kurz zögern.

Als plötzlich eine Welle von Bildern sein Gehirn überflutete.

Zimtbraune Augen, vor Angst und im Schock weit aufgerissen, die Lippen zu einem Schrei geformt, doch kein Laut entwich ihnen. Das gehässige und siegessichere Lachen hallte in seinen Ohren, schien von ihm selbst zu kommen. Er hörte sich selbst mit einer fremden Stimme einen Silencio-Fluch sprechen, und ein roter Blitz traf die zierliche Figur der jungen Frau. Von der Wucht des Zaubers getroffen, landete ihr Körper an der nächsten Wand und sie ging in die Knie, die Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen und auf einen Punkt gerichtet.

Dort sah er, durch die Augen Voldemorts, ihre Eltern liegen. Beide in Blut gebadet und die Körper grotesk ineinander verschlungen.

Mit beiden Händen drückte Harry gegen seine Stirn, damit der Schmerz nachließ. Er öffnete ruckartig die Augen und starrte Professor Snape an. Wobei ihn erneut die Gewalt der Bilder in die Knie zwang. Als er sich langsam davon erholte, bemerkte er, dass sein Zaubertränkelehrer sich abgewandt hatte und aus dem Fenster sah.

„Nun wissen Sie, warum ich Ihnen nicht in die Augen blicken kann. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich mit einem Fluch belegt, der Sie zwingt, die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht mit zu erleben. Ich habe leider noch keinen Weg gefunden, das wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Daher werde ich bis aus Weiteres vermeiden, Sie anzusehen. Ich denke, dass somit auch in Ihrem Interesse gehandelt wird, Potter." Mit wehendem Umhang und gesenktem Blick verließ Snape die Küche, hinterließ die immer noch handlungsunfähige Versammlung.

_oOOo_

TBC


	4. Kapitel 3

_Erstmal herzlichsten Dank an alle die mir so lieb für diese Geschichte Reviews schreiben obwohl ich echt nicht ordentlich Update und ich versteh auch völlig wie nervig das ist, doch leider bin ich sehr beschäftig und hab fiel zu wenig Zeit zum schreiben. Dennoch hoffe ich das diese Kapitel euch gefällt, auch wenn es sehr kurz ausfällt._

_Die liebsten Grüße_

* * *

**_Kapitel 3_**

**_Zeit zu Vergessen_**

* * *

Wie betäubt war Harry auf die kalten Fliesen gesackt. Er merkte nicht, wie Professor Dumbledore die Mitglieder des Ordens verabschiedete und kurz mit Ron sprach. Zitternd zog er sich langsam immer weiter zurück, rutschte unaufhaltsam in die kleine dunkle Nische zwischen der Wand und der Küchenanrichte. Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und sah doch nur immer wieder die Folterbilder. Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf seiner Stirn und Panik spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

„Harry? Es gibt eine Möglichkeit Hermine zu finden." Albus hatte sich zu seinem Schüler hinab gebeugt, sanft berührte er die Schulter des Jungen, um ihn aus seiner Trance zu holen.

Verzweifelt vergrub Harry sein Gesicht in den Händen, und kämpfte mit den Tränen, und der Erinnerung an die soeben gesehenen Bilder. Nahm die beiden Gestallten nur verschwommen wahr und konnte keines der gesprochenen Worte verstehen.

Das Brennen seiner Wange lies ihn etwas zu sich kommen. „Harry! Bitte hör doch endlich zu! HARRY!", schrie Ron und versuchte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zu holen.

Das Blinzeln der schwarzen Wimpern verriet Ron, dass er erfolgreich war. „Professor Dumbledore versucht dir seit einer dreiviertel Stunde zu erklären, dass Hermine gefunden werden kann."

„Was ist, wenn sie tot ist? ... Das ist alles meine Schuld … wenn ich nicht… mit ihr befreundet wäre… dann würden ihre Eltern ... sie wären noch am Leben … und sie auch." Ron wusste, dass diese Worte nicht an ihn gerichtet waren, sondern dass der junge Mann, mit dem wirren Haarschopf, mit sich selber sprach, wie so oft in den letzten Jahren. Sirius' Tod hatte schon enorme Schuldgefühle in ihm ausgelöst. Wie ein kleines Kind, sah er den sonst so stolzen und mutigen Jungen in der Ecke kauern. Hilflos blickte er den Zauberer neben sich an, und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Er wusste, was Harry leisten konnte. Er hatte seit dem elften Lebensjahr miterlebt, wie er Du-weißt-schon-wen immer wieder erfolgreich die Stirn geboten hatte. Gesehen, wie er Niederlagen im Quidditch weg steckte und immer wieder erhobenen Hauptes das Beste aus seiner Lage machte. Wie oft hatte er ihn um diese Fähigkeit bewundert, und nun sah Ron, dass auch Helden irgendwann an ihre Grenzen stoßen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry durch diese Sache so ins Schwanken kam. Nein, der rothaarige Junge war bis jetzt der festen Überzeugung gewesen, Harry würde in dieser Situation über sich selbst hinaus wachsen und endlich die Kraft gebrauchen, die ihn laut Prophezeiung zur Waffe gegen Voldemort machte. Doch nun saß er hier: klein, alleine und so schwach, das Harry ihm wirklich Leid tat.

„Nein. Harry, sie wusste, welche Gefahren eine Freundschaft mit dir, mit uns, mit sich bringt. Du kannst nichts dafür, lass sie uns suchen gehen. Bitte, Harry. Bitte." Er hatte beide Hände auf Harrys Schultern gelegt, um ihn jetzt gänzlich zurück zu holen. Tränen der Verzweiflung sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Er wollte Hermine genauso wenig verlieren wie Harry, auch er liebte sie mehr als er sagen konnte.

„Wie sollen wir sie finden, sie kann überall sein, wenn diese Bestien sie am Leben gelassen haben." Sein Blick hatte sich auf einen Schlag geklärt und rasender Zorn und Wut brodelten in Harry auf.

„Das versuchen wir dir schon 'ne ganze Weile begreiflich zu machen. Wir brauchen dein Blut dazu.", versuchte Ron zu erklären, sichtlich erleichtert, Harry wieder bei sich zu haben. Er schien einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, und froh das sein bester Freund wieder da war, und ihn unterstützen konnte.

„Mein Blut?" Harry schien verwirrt.

„Genau, dein Blut." Professor Dumbledore hatte ihn nun wieder auf die Beine gezogen, zu einem Stuhl bugsiert und sich ihm gegenüber niedergelassen. „Wir brauchen das Blut der Person, die Hermine am meisten am Herzen liegt."

„Was lässt Sie so sicher sein, dass ich diese Person bin? Es könnte auch Ron sein?" Verwirrt blickte er zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

„Tja, ich hab es schon versucht, und hatte kein Glück, ich meine, du sitzt jetzt schon fast 'ne Stunde da und warst nicht ansprechbar. Wir haben beschlossen, den Ortungszauber, der auf wahrer Liebe basiert, schon mal an meinem Blut zu testen. Nun, es eindeutig, sie will lieber dich." Harry wusste nicht genau warum, aber er meinte etwas wie Enttäuschung in Rons Stimme erkennen zu können.

„Und was ist, wenn es keiner von uns beiden ist? Oder es nicht funktioniert hat, weil sie TOT ist? Habt ihr das auch bedacht? Was, wenn sie mit mir nichts mehr zu schaffen haben möchte, weil ihre Eltern, wenn es mich nicht gäbe, noch am Leben wären. Was, wenn sie mich hasst? " Seine Stimme überschlug sich, bis sie gänzlich versagte. Nur schwer konnte er durch die Tränen blicken, die er verzweifelt versuchte zu verbergen. Was, wenn sie nicht das empfand, was er für sie fühlte, oder noch schlimmer, er ihr seine Gefühle nicht mehr offenbaren konnte? Was wäre, wenn Voldemort ein weiteres Mal gesiegt hätte, ihm das genommen hätte, was er am meisten brauchte?

„Harry, beruhig dich doch wieder, benutz doch deinen normalen Menschenverstand. Wenn sie tot wäre, hättest du ihre Leiche sicher als erster gesehen. Also muss sie noch leben sein. Lass sie uns suchen gehen." Zornig schnappte Ron sich den Dolch, der auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ich kann nicht, wie soll ich weiter machen, wenn ich das verloren habe, was mich erst menschlich macht?"

Harry hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass er nicht mitbekam, dass Ron seinen Arm packte, erst als er ihm, die Spitze des Ritualdolchs etwas heftiger als nötig in den Daumen stach, und sein frische Blut in eine Schale tropfen, schien er wieder zu sich zu kommen. Zornig blickte er Ron an, der ihn ignorierte und nur auf die Schale blickte. Erst als ein roter Dampf aus dem silbernen Behälter stieg, bemerkte er, was vor sich ging. Gebannt starrten drei Zauberer auf die Wolke, die immer größer zu werden schien, bis sie deutlich das Bild eines alten Schlosses zeigte.

Dumbledore blinzelte leicht und schaute sich die Umrisse des Gemäuers genauer an. Das Gebäude war auf einer Klippe erbaut worden, es war nicht gerade groß, und hatte keine Zinnen oder Türme, die in den Himmel ragten, sondern war eher flach gehalten, damit die starken Meeresböhen wenig Angriffspunkte hatten. Hinter dem Schloss war klar zu erkennen, dass es regnete und hohe grüne Berge sich gegen den tristen Himmel abzeichneten.

„Sie ist in Schottland, in den Ausläufern der nördlichen Highlands. Ich kenne diesen Ort." Er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und blickte versonnen auf die Wolke über dem Esstisch. „Harry, konzentriere dich noch etwas stärker auf Hermine. Sie braucht dich jetzt, gib ihr ein Zeichen", gab er seinem Schüler eine Anweisung, ohne seinen Blick von dem dichten Nebel abzuwenden.

„Wie soll ich das machen - ihr ein Zeichen geben?" Verstört und noch immer wütend fixierte Harry ebenfalls die unwirklichen Bilder in den Schwaden.

„Bei Merlins Bart, stell dich doch nicht dümmer an als du bist." Entsetzt hatte Ron ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf verpasst. „Es reicht schon, wenn du an sie denkst. Wie ihr euch zum Beispiel an unserem letzten Schultag verabschiedet habt, ich dachte, die Welt geht unter. Ihr wolltet euch ja nicht mehr loslassen." Wieder schwang ein Funken Eifersucht in den Worten mit.

Ja, das war eine der schönsten Umarmungen gewesen, die er je bekommen hatte. Er hätte für immer so stehen bleiben können, nur mit ihr in den Armen. Ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter, schon allein der Gedanke, wie ihre Wimpern sein Ohr gekitzelt hatten, jagte ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Er hätte nie mehr gewollt.

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit und er verfluchte sich im gleichen Augenblick für die Geste. Wie konnte er nur in solch einer Situation dümmlich vor sich hin grinsen. Doch das Bild im Nebel wurde immer klarer und schien dem Schloss immer näher zu kommen, bis es an einem der Fenster im dritten Stock anhielt und den Blick auf Hermine und eine ältere Frau mit strengem Zopf frei gab.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete Harry, als er seine Freundin, fast unversehrt, in diesem großen Sessel sah. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und sie schien ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

_oOOo_

Dr. Prof. McNeal war noch immer dabei, die Akte mit ihren Eindrücken über Jen zu vervollständigen, als die junge Frau kurz zusammen zuckte und dann wie gebannt aus dem Fenster schaute. Ein zufriedenes und erleichtertes Lächeln schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Lippen zu umspielen, um dann gleich wieder dem ängstlichen Ausdruck zu weichen. Der Moment war so schnell vergangen, dass Mary sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob es wirklich geschehen war.

Betrübt legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten, ohne zu wissen, dass ein alter Zauberer in London es ihr gleich tat. Ohne zu wissen, wer das Mädchen ihr gegenüber wirklich war. Sie wusste nichts von den außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, die es besaß. Und doch konnte sie die Energie um sie herum spüren, konnte fühlen, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war. Meinte, den Horror fast mit bloßen Händen packen zu können. Noch nie hatte sie sich einer Patientin so nahe gefühlt, ihre Ängste so stark spüren können, und das alles obwohl kein Wort gewechselt wurde. Entschlossen erhob sie sich aus dem Stuhl und rief eine der Schwestern ins Zimmer.

„Sarah, können Sie bitte dafür sorgen, dass Miss Do sicher auf ihr Zimmer gelangt? Und können Sie auch schauen, ob irgendwo eine Staffelei aufgetrieben werden kann? Und sie ihr aufs Zimmer gebracht wird. Ich denke, das könnte ihr helfen." „Natürlich, Prof. McNeal, ich werde bei einer der anderen Gruppen nachfragen, ob sie uns eine leihen." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln verließ die blonde Frau, mit der heftig zitternden Unbekannten das Büro von Mary. „Ich hoffe, damit kannst du uns mitteilen, was dich zu sehr quält, um es in Worte fassen zu können."

Unsicher setzte Hermine einen Fuß vor den anderen. Nur unbewusst nahm sie die Krankenschwester neben sich wahr. Sie hörte wie durch Watte gesprochene Worte, und nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass mehrere Personen um sie standen und sie in ein weiches Bett legten.

Alles was sie klar vor sich sah, immer wenn sie die Augen schloss, waren ein paar grüne Augen, deutlich und beschwichtigend.

Sie kannte sie und doch wusste sie nicht, woher. Nur langsam kam ihre Erinnerung zurück, doch ihre Gedanken waren von einem Gewitter bunter Blitze und lähmender Schreie erfüllt. Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wie sie in diese Klinik kam, wer sie her gebracht hatte und warum sie jeder mit Jen ansprach.

Wie ein Päckchen zusammen gekauert lag sie auf dem großen weißen Bett und umklammerte, so gut es mit einem gebrochenen Arm ging, ihre Beine. Nur einmal wurde die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer geöffnet und ein rothaariger Mann betrat den Raum, um einen Holzrahmen mit Papier und Farben darin abzustellen. Er schenkte ihr einen traurigen Blick und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wieder aus dem Raum.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie die weiße Leinwand angestarrt hatte, bis sie beschloss sich zu erheben. Ihr kam es so falsch vor, dass auf dem Papier keine Farbe war, dass es weiß war, obwohl sich ihr Inneres so schwarz anfühlte. Hektisch fing sie an, mit den bloßen Fingern alle verschiedenen Farben darauf zu verteilen, bis alles in einem dumpfen grauschwarz glänzte. Nur eine Ecke im oberen Teil des Bildes ließ sie unberührt. Dort begann sie mit einem feinen Pinsel ein paar grüne Augen zu malen, bevor sie mit gelb und rot ein paardonnernde Blitze auf die nun trockenen dunkle Fläche auftrug. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk und fixierte immer die obere Ecke. Dort fand sie Halt, dieses Paar war ihre Zuflucht, wenn sie es fand, wäre sie wieder zu Hause, hätte alles überstanden und endlich Ruhe, die sie gerade so verzweifelt suchte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und ließ sich langsam in die Kissen sinken, um endlich nach Stunden in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu gleiten.

.:oO~*~Oo:.

TBC


	5. Kapitel 4

_So hat mal wieder viel zulange gedauert und das tut mir auch echt leid ich versuche das updaten doch etwas schneller hin zu bekommen. Vielen lieben dank an meine Leser die mir treu Reviews schreiben und auch denen die es bis jetzt noch nicht gemacht haben._

_So nun möchte ich nicht mehr lange quasseln. Viel Spaß._

* * *

_**Kapitel 4**_

_**Zeit zu Vergessen**_

* * *

Müde öffnete sie langsam die Augen, wollte nicht aufwachen, sich dem grellen Licht stellen. Sie fühlte sich so wohl und geborgen unter der Decke. Wenn sie jetzt dem leichten Klopfen, das sie aus dem ruhelosen Traum hatte erwachen lassen, nachgab, würde sie wieder der nackten Realität ins Auge sehen müssen. Sie würde den Schutz dieses warmen Bettes, sowie den des fast schon friedlichen Traumes verlieren.

Gerade noch war sie in den schützenden Armen des Unbekannten mit den grünen Augen gelegen. Er hatte alle Blitze von ihr fern gehalten und sie langsam in einen ruhigen Schlaf gewogen. Doch jetzt würde sie mit dem Knarren der Türe und dem Eintreten der Krankenschwester wieder mitleidigen Blicke ausgesetzt sein, und könnte dem fast nicht zu bändigenden Drag weg zu rennen, nicht widerstehen. Sie verspürte ohnehin schon seit sie in dieser Klinik aufgewacht war, nachdem sie ihr erstes Bild gemalt hatte, das Bedürfnis dieses Augenpaar zu suchen. Ihn zu finden und nach Antworten zu fragen.

Sie machte sich noch etwas kleiner unter der Decke, wohlwissend, wenn ihr diese genommen wurde, musste sie sich dem Leben stellen. Hart und brutal würden die Bilder von zuckenden Blitzen und markerschütternden Schreien in ihren Kopf zurückkehren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es war, die schrie oder jemand, den sie kannte, aber eins war ihr von vornherein klar gewesen: Diese Schreie waren für immer verstummt.

Gleißend weißes Licht blendete ihre empfindlichen Augen, ließ sie schützend ihre gesunde Hand davor halten. Konnte man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Guten Morgen, Miss", zwitscherte die fröhliche Stimme einer Frau. „Na, haben Sie auch gut geschlafen? Oh.. da haben Sie aber ein schönes Feuerwerk gemalt, dabei ist es doch mitten im Sommer", flötete die junge Schwester weiter.

„Zeit zum Aufstehen, sonst verpassen Sie noch das Frühstück. Die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Wobei Sie ertsmal zu Prof. Dr. McNeal dürfen, sie erwatetet Sie bereits. Ich heb Ihnen ein paar Toast auf, Sie mögen doch Toast?" Fragend blickte sie in das Gesicht der jungen Frau.

„Sie sehen schrecklich aus, gehen wir Sie erstmal etwas frisch machen", plapperte die dickliche Krankenschwester munter weiter, und hielt ihr einen Morgenrock entgegen.

Vorsichtig spähte Hermine durch ihre Finger. Sie hatte wohl keine Wahl. Quälend langsam erhob sie sich und schlüpfte in die Schuhe sowie in den dargebotenen Mantel. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie ihn noch enger um die schmale Hüfte.

„So ist es gut, nur nicht klein kriegen lassen", säuselte die blonde Frau und tätschelte ihr bestärkend die Schulter. „ Nun gehen wir uns erstmal waschen."

Entschlossen schob sie die nun entsetzte Hermine aus dem Zimmer den Gang entlang. Panisch blickte sie sich um, als sie vor einer Tür stehen blieben, auf die mit großen Lettern "Waschraum"geschrieben stand.

„Nun haben Sie sich doch nicht so -ich mach das nicht zum ersten Mal." Freundlich lächelnd schob die Blondine ihre Patientin in den blauweiß gefliesten Raum. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und bestand aus einem Waschbecken und einer Dusche. Auf einem Schrank lagen frische Kleider und ein Haargummi. Angst schnürte ihr die Luft ab, als die Neonlampen klirrend aufblitzten. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie zuckte heftig zusammen als ihr der Mantel von der Schulter gezogen wurde.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zog sie das Kleidungsstück wieder an sich. Erschrocken über Hermines Reaktion, hielt die Schwester beschwichtigend die Hände in die Höhe. Langsam und mit ruhiger Stimme ging sie auf die verstörte Frau zu, und dränge sie ungewollt an die Wand.

„Ganz ruhig, ich will Sie nicht untersuchen. Ich möchte Sie nur etwas waschen. Und Ihnen ein paar neue Kleider geben." Hermine war langsam gegen die geflieste Wand gelaufen, und war daran hinabgerutscht, sie nahm die Person ihr gegenüber nicht mehr wirklich wahr. Tatsächlich hatte sie keine Erinnerung an irgendein Ereignis, das vor gestern Mittag stattgefunden hatte.

Das Erste, das sie wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, waren diese grünen Augen gewesen. Alles, was sie davor gewusst hatte, war in einem Gewitter aus roten und grünen Blitzen verschwunden. Diese Situation überforderte sie mehr als sie dachte.

Ihr Inneres schrie danach, sich zu erinnern, und doch sträubte sie sich vehement, es auch nur versuchen. Sie hatte mehr Angst vor den Antworten auf ihre Fragen, als im Ungewissen zu leben. Alles was sie wolltewar, zu ihrem Schutzengel zu gela ngen, und sich dort bis in alle Ewigkeit zu verstecken. Vor der Welt und vor der Wahrheit. Oder zumindest die Wahrheit in seiner Gegenwart zu erfahren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, bei ihm sicher zu sein. Sie wusste nicht einmal den Namen der Person, nach der sie sich so sehnte, aber bei hm würde sie, selbst wenn die Welt unterging, keine Angst verspüren.

Wie in Trance wiegte sie sich hin und her. Sie klammerte sich an die Erinnerung des Friedens, der sie überkommen hatte, als sie seine Augen erblickt hatte. Draußen in den Highlands im Himmel - im Nichts. Sie war verrückt, total verrückt. Niemals würde sie jemand hier wieder raus lassen. Niemals würde sie jemand abholen, den Mann mit den grünen Augen gab es wahrscheinlich nicht mal. Sie war hier in einer Irrenanstalt, und wusste weder wer sie war, noch warum sie hier war. Doch eins war sie sich sicher, sie war eine Geisteskranke, und hier war der Ort, an dem sie sterben würde.

Sie begann zu schluchzen und warme Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, sie war in der Hölle, und niemals würde sie ihr mehr entkommen. In ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass die Krankenschwester den Notfallknopf gedrückt hatte und auf Unterstützung wartete

:

Nervös schritt Mary McNeal in ihrem Büro auf und ab. Sie wusste nicht, warum ihr die Testergebnisse von Jen Do so am Herzen lagen, aber sie hoffte, daraus mehr Hinweise auf die Art der Misshandlungen zu finden, die Jen so verstört hatten. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, von was diese starke Energie ausging, die das Mädchen umgab, es war in einer gewissen Art und Weise magisch.

Mitten im Raum blieb sie stehen- was hatte sie da gerade gedacht? Ja, das ergab Sinn. Gerade als sie zum Telefon greifen wollte, klopfte es an der Türe und Matt O´Connel trat ein ,mit der sehnsüchtig erwarteten Auswertung der Hautpartikel und Flüssigkeiten, die sich entweder an Jen oder ihrer Kleidung befunden hatten, und als Beweismittel sichergestellt worden waren.

„Ich hab ihn persönlich am Empfang unten von FedEX entgegen genommen." Etwas außer Atem überreichte O´Connel ihr den weißen Umschlag. „Danke, Matt, ich werde es mir gleich anschauen, könnten Sie doch bitte noch mal nach Miss Do schauen? Ich hatte Schwester Cassidy gebeten, sie zu mir zu bringen." Mit einem leichten Nicken verließ der sommersprossige junge Mann das behagliche Büro.

Langsam fuhr sie mit den Fingern an der Lasche entlang, um diese zu öffnen und dann behutsam den Bericht herauszuholen. Sie atmete einmal kaum merklich tief ein und begann dann zu lesen.

[..._der Haare, die auf dem Mantel von Jen Do gefunden wurden, weisen darauf hin, dass sie von einem Mann stammen. Die Haare selber sind gebleicht und daher konnten keine DNA-Proben daran vorgenommen werden, doch an einem der gefundenen Haare war ein Stück Haut zu finden. Die Kriminologen vermuten, dass es ausgerissen wurde. Die DNA entspricht einem der Spermaproben, die sichergestellt wurden. Zudem wurden dadurch noch zwei weitere DNA-Proben analysiert. Doch keiner der Proben sind in den Kriminologischen Dateien verzeichnet,und eine Identifizierung durch Interpol war auch erfolglos_.[...

Leise fluchend überflog sie den Rest, das nur noch darauf hinwies, dass das gefundene Blut nicht ihr eigenes war, aber zu ihr blutsverwandten Menschen gehörte. Es wurde vermutet, dass es sich hierbei um Vater und Mutter handelte, und nun aufgrund der Analyse dieser Proben weiter nach der Identität des Mädchens geforscht wurde.

Genau das, was sie sich schon gedacht hatte. Wie sie es hasste, in solchen Fällen Recht zu behalten. Keine Hinweise auf die Täter, und aus den Beweisen konnte man auch nicht auf die Art der Misshandlung schließen, zudem wurde in dem Bericht mit keinem Augenblick die Untersuchung vom Krankenhaus erwähnt. Natürlich lag diese Mary McNeal vor, aber die Polizei sollte die Untersuchungsergebnisse zu den Akten nehmen, sie galten als Beweise.

Wütend legte sie den Bericht zu Jens Akte. Sie wusste es besser, die Polizei interessierte es nicht, ob das Verbrechen an dem Mädchen aufgeklärt wurde, oder ob man herausfand, wer sie war. In ein paar Tagen würde diese Akte als ein weiterer ungelöster Fall ins Archiv verschwinden. Keiner würde mehr einen Ton über das verstörte Mädchen verlieren, das von nun an in ihrer Anstalt versauern würde.

Mit bebenden Nasenflügeln griff sie zum Telefonhörer und wählte die Nummer des Polizeichefs. Ihre Wut steigerte sich noch etwas mehr, als es zum dritten Mal klingelte und noch immer keiner abnahm. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich, warum sie schon vor ein paar Minuten zum Hörer gegriffen hatte und legte ihren Finger auf die Gabel. Rasch wählte sie die Nummer 77842 und wartete ungeduldig, das sich jemand meldete.

oOOo

Erleichtert lehnte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge in seinem Stuhl zurück. Am liebsten wäre Harry durch das Hauptquartier des Ordens getanzt. Nur zwei Worte beherrschten seine Gedanken. „Sie lebt". Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus und sogleich sprang er auf die Füße.

„Last sie uns holen gehen. Jetzt gleich - sofort." Energisch zog er an Rons Arm, welcher bereitwillig aufstand und erwartungsvoll Professor Dumbledore anblickte.

Auch er hatte sich erhoben, aber nicht, um die Begeisterung der beiden jüngeren Herren zu teilen. Ohne Zweifel, auch ihn beruhigte das Wissen, Hermine am Leben und vor allem in Sicherheit zu sehen. Doch wusste er auch, dass er sie nicht gleich aus ihrem Gefängnis erlösen konnte.

Beschwichtigend legte er eine Hand auf Harrys und die andere auf Rons Schulter.

„Lasst und das erst mit dem Orden besprechen. Wir brauchen noch zwei Mitglieder, die sich bereit erklären, mit euch zu gehen. Zudem ist dieser Ort mit zwar bekannt, doch weiß ich momentan nicht, wo er liegt, dazu müsste ich noch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen." Es war das erste Mal, das Harry so etwas wie Bedauern in den sternenklaren Augen sah. „Sie ist dort sicher, dass weiß ich, sie ist in guten Händen und ihr wird dort nichts geschehen."

„Aber Sir…Hermine braucht uns, wir sind ihre besten Freunde. Ich… sie braucht uns." Es war mehr ein fassungsloses Stammeln, als deutliche Worte, worauf Dumbledore Harry ein paar Mal kurz auf die Schulter klopfte und die beiden mit hängenden Schultern, in der nun von rötlichen Sonnenuntergang gefluteten Küche, zurück ließ.

Fragend blickten sich die beiden an. War das alles? Sie hatten soeben Hermine gefunden und Dumbledore wollte mit dem Orden reden? Wie konnte er jetzt nur ans Warten denken?

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Wir könnensie doch nicht einfach dort lassen?" Mit geballten Fäusten stand Harry seinem besten Freund gegenüber.

„Du hast Recht, aber was sollen wir machen? Weißt du, wo dieses Schloss liegt? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wir dort hinkommen sollen? Und wie wir Hermine da raus holen?" Mit jeder Frage wurde sein Gesicht bedrückter. Entmutigt ließ er sich auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen.

„Nein, aber wir werden das schon irgendwie hinbekommen! Wir haben alles bis jetzt immer geschafft." Enthusiastisch setzte er sich wieder Ron gegenüber.

„Ja, aber bis jetzt war auch Hermine immer an unserer Seite", war die patzige Antwort des Rothaarigen, der resignierend den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Schon, aber jetzt geht es um Hermine, das sollte doch Grund genug sein?" Auch Harry war jetzt etwas nachdenklicher geworden.

Die Sonne war nun gänzlich hinter den Bäumen versunken und hatte nur einen roten Streifen am Firmament zurück gelassen, der die Küche in ein unwirkliches Dämmerlicht tauchte.

Beide waren so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie Remus Lupin den Raum betrat. Mit einem leichten Schlenker seines abgegriffenen Zauberstabs machte er Feuer im Kamin und entzündete die Kerzen auf dem Tisch. Erschrocken zuckten die beiden Jugendlichen zusammen.

„Boah…musst du uns so erschrecken?", raunte Ron ihm entgegen. Seine Laune hatte sich von Minute zu Minute verschlechtert. Zuerst hatte er Hermine nicht orten können, und zu guter Letzt hatte er nicht die geringste Idee, wie sie ihre beste Freundin aus diesen alten Gemäuern befreien konnten.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich zu euch geschickt, ich soll ein Auge auf euch haben, damit ihr nicht zu voreilig handelt. Er hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Hermine gefunden habt. Er möchte morgen Abend mit dem Orden sprechen, und beschließen, was in der Sache gemacht wird", gab er den beiden als Erklärung für sein Erscheinen.

Doch Harry schien ihm gar nicht richtig zugehört zu haben, seine Augen waren mit einem unergründlichen Schimmer auf das Fenster gerichtet. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, als er antwortete.

„Er meint, sie wäre dort sicher. Aber ich weiß, dass sie mich braucht. Jetzt, nachdem ich sie gesehen habe und sie mich, habe ich immer mehr das Gefühl, sie würde mich rufen. Immer noch sehe ich diesen leeren Blick, mit dem sie suchend aus dem Fenster schaut und nach einer Antwort auf eine unausgesprochene Frage sucht. Keiner sieht es, geschweige denn versteht ansatzweise, war in ihr vorgeht. Sie braucht mich…uns." Bei dem letzten Wort hatte er ruckartig seinen Kopf dem Rothaarigen zugewandt, dessen ausdrucksloser Blick er auf sich ruhen gespürt hatte, und der ihn nun auf den Boden richtete.

Harry wusste, wie sehr es Ron schmerzte, nicht helfen zu können. Seit er ihm versucht hatte, die Gefühle, die er für Hermine empfand zu erklären und Rat bei ihm suchte, war ihre Freundschaft nicht mehr die gleiche. Genau in diesem Moment hatte er begriffen, dass nicht nur er den braunhaarigen Lockenschopf mehr mochte als er zugab.

Ja, auch Ron war in sie verliebt, doch er hatte seine Chance vergeben. Bei einem Streit hatte er einmal gemeint, dass niemand mit solch einem wissbegierigen Bücherwurm auch nur einen Abend verbringen wollte. Harry hatte die Wogen wieder glätten müssen, hatte eine aufgelöste Hermine die ganze Nacht gehalten und immer wieder beteuert, Ron meine es nicht so. Doch das war das Ende einer Beziehung gewesen, die nie begonnen hatte.

Noch immer hatte Ron den Blick auf die dunklen Fliesen gerichtet, als Remus die Stille durchbrach und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, das Sirius alle Ehre gemacht hätte, sagte:

„Na, wenn das so ist, was gedenkt ihr zu tun?" Und das Lächeln wurde absurderweise noch etwas breiter. Kein Wunder, dass die Rumtreiber zu ihrer Schulzeit das gesamte Lehrpersonal in Schach gehalten hatten. Wobei Harry bis jetzt immer der Meinung war das Remus Lupin der Ruhepol der Clique war.

„Wir wissen es nicht", kam ein Knurren von Ron, der seinen ehemaligen Professor böse anfunkelte. „Reicht das, um Dumbledore zu beruhigen?" Manchmal war Ron wirklich mehr als begriffsstutzig.

„Jungs, ihr wollt mich doch nicht enttäuschen?" Gespielt beleidigt legte der Rumtreiber seinen Kopf schief, und blickte direkt in ein paar funkelnde grüne Augen.

_oOOo_

TBC


	6. Kapitel 5

_So beba dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, hab gerade viel um die Ohren und dann ist mir auch noch die Idee von „Heldin" durch den Kopf gespuckt. Und ich konnte einfach nicht wieder stehen. Aber ich probier echt zwischen Hochzeit und Kind bekommen auch noch eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Versprochen ich bleib dran. Na dann viel Spaß bei diesem Kurzen Chapter._

_EDIT: So beba war sooo super lieb und hat mir dieses Chapter beta gelesen und ich fiende es ist jetzt noch besser.  
Ein großes Danke an dich._

* * *

_**Kapitel 5**_

_**  
Zeit zu Vergessen**_

* * *

Still saß der in schwarz gekleidete Mann, in einem der großen Sessel der geräumigen Bibliothek. Noch immer spukten die gerade eben gesehen Bilder durch seinen Kopf und er musste sich beherrschen, sich nicht zu übergeben. Jede Bewegung - selbst das Atmen – ließ neue Gedanken frei, die erneut begannen seinen Geist zu quälen.

Er bekam kaum mit, dass Dumbledore den Raum betrat und sich lautlos in den Sessel neben ihm setzte. Severus blickte erst auf, als er das bekannte Rascheln von Bonbonpapier hörte.

„Albus, das war mehr als nur widerlich! So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Selbst in meiner Laufbahn als Todesser nicht. Ich habe versucht, die schlimmsten Bilder von Potter fern zu halten und es ist mir auch recht gut gelungen. Doch… nun sehe ich diese Dinge immer und immer wieder: Wie Voldemort ihre Eltern mit einem Fluch belegt und sie sich selber strangulierten. Wie sich mehrere Männer an Miss Granger vergehen, den armen geschundenen Körper einfach in Schottland in den Highlands aussetzen. Es ist grausam, unbeschreiblich, sadistisch, und widerwärtig!"

Die sonst so beißend strenge Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. In seinen Augen konnte man die Abscheu gegenüber den Bestien erkennen, die er in den vielen Bildern erkannt hatte. Er hatte sich Rache geschworen.

„Wir haben sie gefunden!", unterbrach der Schulleiter Snapes Gedankengänge und blickte in dessen rachelustigen Augen. „Wie? Wo?" Erstaunen machte sich im Gesicht des Tränkemeisters breit.

„Harry, er war in der Lage sie zu orten, du hast Recht sie ist in Schottland. Hermine ist bei ihr." Mit weiten Augen sah Snape sein Gegenüber an: „Das ist nicht dein ernst! Wie ist Miss Granger dort hingekommen?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, Severus. Du musst sie holen gehen! Das Beste wird sein, wenn du Harry mitnimmst", schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Albus, du weißt, dass das nicht geht! Wir werden uns gegenseitig mit den Bildern, die ich in meinem Kopf habe, kaputt machen. Ich kann sie nicht ewig zurückhalten und Potter wird sie nicht verkraften! Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

Entschlossen blickte Dumbledore Snape an. „Ganz einfach - Harry muss dir vertrauen! Bis wir das Problem gelöst haben, muss er in deiner Nähe eine Augenbinde tragen. Nur so könnt ihr Hermine gemeinsam abholen."

Schon der Gedanke daran, dass er mit Potter unterwegs sein würde, ließ wieder Gräuel gegen seinen Schüler aufkommen. „Warum gehst du nicht Miss Granger holen? Außerdem kennst du sie viel besser! Ich habe sie vor einigen Jahren nur ein paar Mal gesehen." Mit fragenden Augen fixierte Severus den Schulleiter, der wieder um Jahre älter aussah.

„Weil es so das Beste ist!", Waren Dumbledores letzte Worte zu diesem Thema und Snape wusste, dass diskutieren keinen Sinn machte. „Bitte gehe jetzt! Ich glaube, Remus hat schon wieder eine seiner schlechten Ideen."

„Dieser Wehrwolf geht mir mächtig auf die Nerven! Was denkt er eigentlich wer er ist? Nur weil ihm zu Vollmond Reißzähne wachsen, soll er nicht denken, dass ich vor ihm kusche.", meckerte Snape vor sich her.

„Severus, bitte, sei du diesmal der Vernünftige und fang nicht an zu streiten! Dazu fehlt uns die Zeit." Mit müdem Blick schaute Albus seinen Professor für Zaubertränke entgegen und wusste, dass er verstanden wurde.

Als Severus sich auf den Weg zur Küche machte, hörte er schon von unten verdächtige Geräusche. Mit leisen Schritten trat er an die schwere Eichentüre, die noch immer einen kleinen Spalt offen stand. Im dumpfen Licht der Kerzen erkannte er drei Gestalten, die um den Küchentisch standen und mittels eines Kristalls versuchten, eine Position zu bestimmen.

Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er sah wie der schwarzhaarige Junge dem Rothaarigen mit der Handfläche auf den Hinterkopf klopfte und ihn böse anzischte, er solle sich gefälligst konzentrieren und nicht den eifersüchtigen Liebhaber mimen.

Als Snape sah, dass die Versuche langsam gezielter wurden, beschloss er dem Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten. Mit großen Schritten, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt, betrat er die Küche, zog eine Maske aus dem Ärmel und reichte sie wortlos dem Rotschopf, der ihn verwundert anblickte. „Setzten sie diese Potter auf, damit ich mit ihnen Reden kann!"

„Sir?" Der irritierte Blick von Ronald Weasley lies ihn kurz die Augen schließen und einmal tief durchatmen. „Ich kann Potter nicht in die Augen blicken, ohne dass er Folterbilder von den Grangers sieht. Ich hoffe, sie möchten ihm das ersparen und setzen ihm jetzt endlich diese Maske auf, sonst hebe ich auch ohne diese Vorsichtsmassnahme den Kopf."

Eilig machte sich Ron daran die Maske über Harrys Augen zu legen. „Das hätte ich auch allein gekonnt!", brubbelte Harry. „Sie können etwas allein?", fragte Snape sarkastisch.

„Severus, was soll das?", kam die leicht gereizte Frage von Remus.

„Du solltest überlegen wo deine Prioritäten liegen! Doch ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir über die richtigen Verhaltensregeln zu diskutieren, sondern um mit Potter Miss Granger nach Hogwarts zu bringen."

Er wollte gerade ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verlassen als er bemerkte, dass Harry noch immer still auf seinem Fleck stand. „Hier lang, Potter! Wir werden mit Flohpulver reisen."

„Severus!", hielt Remus ihn auf. „Warum hat Dumbledore mir dann gesagt, dass er die ganze Sache noch mit dem Orden besprechen möchte? - Und zwar morgen!" Misstrauisch blickte er in ein paar unergründlich schwarze Augen.

„Weil er dich nicht immer in seine Gedanken einweiht! Und nun würde ich es bevorzugen, noch heute anstatt morgen Miss Granger abzuholen. Ich denke, dass mir Potter da zustimmen wird."

„Prof. Snape!" Diesmal war es Harry, der Snape aufhielt. „Dumbledore wollte, dass zwei Ordensmitglieder mit kommen! Warum dürfen Remus und Ron nicht mit?" Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er dachte kurz nach: Einen Jungen mit verbunden Augen nach Schottland mit zunehmen war sicher nicht einfach und er hatte Albus versprochen einmal keinen Streit anzufangen. „Meinetwegen, dann kommen sie halt mit! So wird es einfacher und ich brauche mich mit ihnen nicht rumplagen." Elegant drehte sich Snape um und verließ das Zimmer um zum Kamin im Salon zu gehen.

Nacheinander traten sie in den Kamin. Snape nannte ihr Zielort und die ihnen bekannten grünen Flammen erschienen, welche sie alle nach Midfield in einen kleinen verstaubten Pub schickten.

_oO-Oo_

Immer noch ungeduldig saß Dr. McNeal an ihrem großen Schreibtisch, als sich endlich eine freundliche Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete.

„Squib Kommunikationszentrale, Mrs. Gibbens, guten Tag! Wohin darf ich sie verbinden?"

„Hallo, hier spricht Dr. McNeal! Ich rufe aus der Midfield-Anstalt an und ich bräuchte eine Verbindung zu Albus Dumbledore", gab Mary den Zauberer an, den sie über die Zentrale erreichen wollte. „Einen kleinen Augenblick bitte!" Es knackte kurz in der Leitung, als die Telefonverbindung mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden wurde und sie nun die ruhige Stimme ihres Gesprächspartners wieder erkannte.

„Hallo, Mary!" Er klang etwas abwesend, als er in die blau züngelnden Flammen blickt, die ihm verrieten, dass er mit einem Muggeltelefon verbunden war.

„Hallo, Albus! Du hast mich erwartet?" Unwillkürlich hielt sie die Luft an und lauschte dem leisen knistern der Holzscheite, die sie durch die Leitung hörte.

„Ja, ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du dich melden würdest." Er klang nicht erstaunt, aber auch nicht gerade hoch erfreut. „Immer noch der Alte, dich kann man nie überraschen! Dann weißt du schon von dem Mädchen?", fragte sie besorgt. Gut dass man sich bei dieser Art von Verbindung nicht sehen musste, denn schon alleine seine Stimme zu hören, war schwer genug.

„Ja ich weiß, dass Hermine bei dir ist. Ich habe Severus und einen Jungen geschickt, um sie zu holen. Sie werden schon bald bei dir eintreffen. Ich hoffe, ihr geht es gut?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Sie wurde schwer Misshandelt! Warum kommst du nicht selber, um sie zu holen? Warum schickst du immer Severus, um solche Sachen zu erledigen?"

Er konnte deutlich die Kränkung in ihrer Stimme hören und doch fand er keine beschwichtigenden Worte. „Du weißt warum", war alles, was er ihr erwiderte.

Traurig schloss Mary auf der anderen Seite der Leitung die Augen. Er hatte ein so großes Herz und jeder Mensch, den er begegnete, kannte ihn nur als warmherzigen Mann. Doch mit ihr konnte er seit damals nicht mehr reden - oder sie sehen.

„Ja, aber warum können wir das nicht aus der Welt schaffen?", fragte Mary hoffnungsvoll.

„Es geht nicht!" Resignierend ließ Albus die Schultern hängen. Auch er war froh, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht sehen konnte. - Einen alten gebrochenen Mann, mit nur noch dem einen Ziel, den schlimmsten Zauberer der Menschheit zu vernichten.

„Dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich Jen gehen lassen kann!", kam ihre bestimmte Antwort und er wusste, sie meinte ihre Drohung ernst.

„Sie heißt Hermine Granger und du musst sie gehen lassen! Sie gehört nicht in diese Welt! Sie gehört hier her, zu ihren Freunden, jetzt da ihre Eltern nicht mehr leben." Müde schloss er die Augen und hörte wie Mary scharf die Luft einzog.

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst!" Betroffen blickte sie aus dem Fenster. „Doch auch das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich glaube ihr helfen zu können und wenn du sie unbedingt bei dir haben möchtest, muss ich darauf bestehen, mit ihr zu kommen."

„Mary, bitte, mach es uns doch nicht so schwer, lass es auf sich beruhen! Es ist besser so!" Doch Albus war sich sicher, ihre Meinung nicht umstimmen zu können, dass hatte er bei ihr noch nie gekonnt. „Gut, dann sag ich Severus, dass du mit nach Hogwarts kommst!"

„Danke, bis bald!", waren ihre letzten Worte. Er sah, dass die Flammen von blau in gelb wechselten und wusste sie hatte aufgelegt.

_oOOo_

Sie hatte Aufgelegt, und starte noch ein paar Minuten auf den Hörer, als ob Albus Stimme auch ohne das er am ihrem Ohr war daraus ertönen konnte. Das klopfen an der Türe hielt sie davon ab sich noch mehr Gedanken zu machen. Schwester Cassidy kam gerade mit der frisch eingekleideten Miss Do- Granger in ihr Büro.

„Schwester könnten sie am Empfang Bescheid geben, dass ein gewisser Severus Snape in Begleitung zu mir gebracht werden soll sobald sie eingetroffen sind." wand sie sich an die blonde Frau, die sogleich mit einem Nicken den Raum verließ.

Behutsam ging sie auf ihre Patientin zu, setzte sie ihn einen der bequemen Sessel vor dem Fenster, und überlegte wie sie die neusten Erkenntnisse ihrer Patientin mit teilen konnte, ohne dass sie sich noch mehr sich zurück zog. Gebannt schaute Dr. McNeal wie Hermine sogleich dieselbe Haltung wie am Vortag einnahm und auf die Highlands hinaus starrte. Sie gab ihr ein paar Minuten bevor sie zu sprechen begann:

„Ich habe gerade mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen." Vorsichtig studierte sie jede Bewegung die sie machte, nahm das zittern der Wimpern war, und deute es als Zeichen dass sie verstanden wurde.

„Er ist sehr besorgt um sie, " fuhr Mary daher fort „er schickt Prof. Snape und noch jemanden um dich nach Hogwarts zu bringen." Bei dem zweiten Namen schreckte sie merklich zurück, und Dr. McNeal konnte förmlich die Panik spüren die Hermine den Hals zuschnürte. Automatisch fast sie sich an die Kehle, und schluckte hart. Sie brauchte einen Wimpernschlag um sich zu fangen und hoffte, dass ihre junge Patientin es nicht gemerkt hatte.

„Es wird ihnen hier nichts passieren, " behutsam strich sie der jungen Frau über die Schulter „solange ich bei ihnen bin, wird ihnen niemand etwas tun. Vertrauen sie mir."

Anscheinend beruhigten ihre Worte Hermine, denn die Furcht die sie verspürt hatte nahm langsam ab. „Sie werde sicher bald da sein. Doch machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde sie begleiten." Freundlich lächelt versuchte sie ihre Patientin aufzumuntern, und ihr die Angst zu nehmen, sie hoffe das ihr die eigenen Befürchtung nicht so sehr anzumerken war.

_oOOo_

TBC


	7. Kapitel 6

Tja viel Zeit ist vergangen seit ich hier das letztemal etwas geschrieben habe, aber ich habe nicht aufgehört, ich bin nur langsamer geworden. Ich muss Haushalt und meine Kids unter einen Hut bringen, und darunter leidet mein schreiben(da sieht man warum alle Rechte JKR gehören. Ich mein doppelter Respeckt sowas kann ich nicht). Aber hier ist das neuse Kapitel meiner Story und ich hoffe jemand mag sie noch lesen.

Ich bin am weiter schreiben aber ich bin nicht schnell daher wird auch das nächste up dauern. Sorry.

* * *

_**Kapitel 6**_

_**  
Zeit zu Vergessen**_

* * *

In einem kleinen Pub in Schottland begann ein Kamin grün zu lodern, doch es waren auch keine Gäste anwesend die daran Anstoß hätten nehmen können. Der Kamin war in einem separaten Raum installiert, der nur für diese Zwecke verwendet wurde, und über ein Tonsignal immer Bescheid gab wenn jemand eintraf. Sogleich stand auch der rüstige Besitzer vor den soeben eingetroffenen Reisenden, um ihnen vielleicht ein Zimmer anbieten zu können.

Mel MacKirnan war ein großer, stämmiger Mann den man mehr für einen Metzger, als für den Besitzer des Pubs hätte halten können. Mel hatte schon so einiges gesehen, und war kein Mensch der schnell vor jemanden kuschte. Er versuchte seine Nase auch immer aus den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute zu lassen, denn als Barkeaper hörte und sah man so manche Dinge, die man schnell wieder vergessen sollte. Doch diese Gruppe machte in stutzig.

Zwei Burschen, der eine mit einer Augenbinde, der andere mit flammend rotem Haar. Der Rothaarige führte seinen Kumpel durch den Raum, ans andere Ende. Der Schwarzhaarige Bursche, hatte eine Narbe auf der Stirn die zur hälfte von dem Tuch verdeckt war, aber er machte nicht den Eindruck als sein er blind oder hätte eine Verletzung an den Augen. Die anderen beiden Kameraden, die kurz darauf aus dem Kamin traten, waren ebanfals ein seltsames Paar.

Ein Mann von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz gekleidet, mit Hackennase und schrecklich fettigem schwarzen Haar, der scheinbar das sagen in der Gruppe hatte. Das wiederum schien dem Letzteren in der illustren Gemeinschaft gar nicht zu passen, denn als er die Anweisung entgegen nahm mit den beiden Jungs draußen zu warten, warf er seinem Begleiter einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Wir sind nur auf Durchreise" beantwortete der Anführer, MacKirnan die unausgesprochene Frage. „Wir benötigen nichts." Just in diesem Moment, ging das Feuer im Kamin abermals an doch diesmal waren die Flammen züngelnd rot, und das Gesicht von einem alten Mann mit Halbmondbrille erschein darin.

„Ah, Severus gut das ihr noch da seit. Mary wird euch begleiten. Nehmt sie mit, ich erkläre es dir später." War alles was er sagte und der Angesprochen nickte nur knapp.

„War das nicht eben Albus Dumbeldore?" fragte Mel und blickte den Zauberer vor sich verwirt an.

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht." Ohne dem Wirt eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen, verschwand Severus aus dem Pub.

„Harry ist alles ok? Schade das du die Landschaft nicht sehen kannst, die Highlands sind echt der Hammer." Ron musste sich ein Lachen verkneifend und schob Harry in die Richtung, die Snape ihnen gezeigt hatte.

Es war kein weiter Fußmarsch bis sie die Klinik erreicht hatten, sie lag zwar etwas außerhalb von Midfield, aber dennoch gut erreichbar. Prof. Snape schlug zielstrebig den Weg zu den Treppen ein, als Lupin ihn zurück hielt.

„Können wir nicht den Aufzug nehmen, das würde Harry mit seiner Augenklappe sicher einiges ersparen." Er hatte es zwar wie eine Frage formulierte, doch der Ton in dem er sprach lies keine Wiederrede zu. Severus wäre nicht er selber, wenn er nicht gezögert hätte um zu wiedersprechen, als zwei Sicherheitsbeamte der Klinik auf die Gruppe zukamen.

„Können wir ihnen helfen?" fragte ein groß gewachsener Schotte, dessen Namenschild verriet das er Edward MacAlister hieß.

„Mr. MacAlister, wir werden von Dr. Prof. Mary McNeal erwartet. Prof. Snape in Begleitung. Befindet sich die Psychiatrie noch immer in dritten Stock?" gab Snape dem Beamten zur Antwort.

„Ja, Sir. Bitte nehmen sie doch den Aufzug, wir sagen an der Pforte Bescheid, das sie eingetroffen sind," bei dem Wort Aufzug verzog sich Snapes Gesicht für eine Sekunde zu einer leichten Grimasse. Er hasste enge Räume, besonders wenn er sie mit einem Werwolf und zwei dummen Studenten teilen musste.

Er ließ die kleine Gruppe vor ihm in die viel zu kleine Kabine treten, damit niemand sehen konnte das er die Augen schloss, als sich der Aufzug nach oben bewegte. Und er erleichtert ausstieg als ein leises Ding und eine melodische Stimme ertönte, die ihm zu verstehen gab das sie auf der Station angekommen waren.

_oOOo_

Es klopfte kurz und gleich darauf wurde die Türe einen Spalt geöffnet. Einer der Praktikanten schob den Kopf hinein, lies verlauten das der erwartete Besuch angekommen sein und sich auf dem Weg zur Station befänden, ob er sie in das Büro bringen sollte.

_Das müssen wir aber noch üben_, schoss es Mary durch den Kopf lies es aber auf sich beruhen und wies den Praktikanten, dessen Namen sie sich nie merken konnte, an ihren Besuch zu ihnen zu bringen.

„Bald ist alles wieder gut. Hermine, Prof. Snape ist gekommen. Er wird dich zu Albus Dumbledor bringen, du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, " Mary wollte, dass ihre Patientin so gut es ging auf die Ankunft und das darauf folgende Vorbereitet war, so gut es in dieser Situation nur möglich war.

Sie wusste nicht ob Hermine sich fürchten musste. Sie hatte schon so lange nichts mehr aus der Zaubererwelt gehört. Oder ob der Krieg wieder ausgebrochen war. Vor fünf Jahren gab es Gerüchte das der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf wieder auferstanden sei. Sie wollte es nicht hören, und als ihr Vater verstarb, hatte sie den Kontakt zu diesem Teil ihres Lebens beendet. Sie dachte für immer.

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür und Mary wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Es klopfte nochmals als sie nicht reagierte, und sie erhob sich um die Türe zu öffnen.

Da stand er schwarz und dunkel wie immer, fast noch so jung wie damals als sie sich zu letzten Mal gesehen hatten. Er strahlt aber eine Art von Autorität aus die sie an ihm nicht kannte. Es war auch schon 17 Jahre her, als sie Severus das letzt mal gesehen hatte. Ihn begleitete ein Mann der scheinbar das gleiche Alter wie Severus hatte, aber dennoch viel verlebter aussah. Hinter den Männern standen zwei Jungs, wobei einer eine Augenbinde trug, was sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Hallo Severus, ich hoffe eure Anreise war nicht zu beschwerlich. Bitte tretet ein." Prof. McNeal trat bei Seite, und gab den Weg ins Zimmer frei, doch keiner der vier Personen vor der Türe machte einen Schritt vorwärts.

„Wir gehen nicht bevor wir uns nicht kurz unterhalten haben. Außerdem muss sich Miss Granger noch etwas anderes Anziehen, sie kann schlecht in ihrem jetzigen Aufzug aus der Klinik gehen." Meinte die Ärztin gereizt als keiner der Anwesenden auch nur den Anschein machte sich zu bewegen.

„Ich kann mich nicht bewegen." Hörte sie den der rothaarige Jung verängstig flüster.

Auch sie spürte die Veränderung, nicht in dem Ausmaß wie die Zauberer, aber es fühlte sich an als ob sie sich in Zeitluppe bewegen würde. Und je näher sie an ihre Patientin heran ging umso schwerer viel es ihr ihre Muskeln zu bewegen. Es füllte sich an als würde sie gegen einen Wasserströmung ankämpfen musste.

„Hermine lass mich zu dir. Bitte." hörte sie den anderen Jungen sich hinter mit flehender Stimme sagen. Und in diesem Augenblick lies der Strom nach wurde schwächer, und sie konnte sich wieder besser bewegen. Doch irgendwie schien es, als wäre nur eine Schneise durch den Raum gezogen worden, auf der sich der schwarzhaarige Junge nun vorwärts bewegt. Er hatte noch immer die Augenbinde auf und nahm sie erst ab als er vor Hermine stehen blieb. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie war wie Severus wiederwillig dem Raum den Rücken zu wand. Mary war aber viel zu sehr mit dem Paar vor sich beschäftig, als das sie jetzt darauf Reagieren wollte.

„Hermine, wir sind gekommen um dich nach Hause zu bringen. Bitte las die anderen auch eintreten." Er hatte seine Hände auf ihre gelegt und sie umschloss seine Hände, wie eine ertrinkende ein Rettungsboot. „Dir wird nichts passieren ich bin bei dir. Lass los."

Mary fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut, der Moment zwischen den beiden wirkte so intim, dass sie sich lieber zurück gezogen hätte. Doch die Magie welche das Mädchen heraufbeschworen hatte, lies kein entkommen zu, sie war gefangen zwischen den beiden Strömen.

_oOOo_

TBC


	8. Kapitel 7

_Kaum zu glauben aber ich hab gerade das neue Kapitel fertig gestellt. Schneller als ich dachte. Mal schaun ob ich in diesem Tempo weiter komme._

_Ich würde mich auch über ein paar Rückmeldungen freuen, da ich diese Geschichte doch schon sehr lange vor mir hinschiebe, und mir aufgrund der Nichtvorhandenen Resonanz nicht sicher bin ob überhaupt Interesse besteht._

* * *

_**Kapitel 7  
Zeit zu Vergessen**_

* * *

_oOOo_

Harry versuchte mit ruhiger Stimme auf Hermine einzuwirken. Der Sog der entstanden war als er ihren Namen gesprochen hatte, und der ihn unweigerlich auf sie zugetrieben hatte, war nicht mehr so stark. Und je mehr er mit ihr sprach, umso schwächer wurde ihr Schutzschild. Als die Psychologin langsam begann auf die beiden zu zugehen, war ihm klar ihre Abwehr lies nach, der Sog aber noch da war.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich bleibe bei dir, du wirst nicht alleine sein. Ich verspreche es." Beschwichtigend strich er ihr langsam über die gesunde Hand und wollte ihr Wange berühren, als die Ärztin ihn mit einer leichten Bewegung daran hinderte.

„Soweit ist sie noch nicht. Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie ihre Berührung überhaupt zu lässt, doch sollten sie ihr Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Sie sollten es so belassen, nicht das sie ihren Schild wieder verstärkt." So schwer es Harry viel sich daran zu halten, lies er seine Bewegung unvollendet und umklammerte anstand dessen wieder ihre Hand.

„Könner wir gehen? Lasst sie sie uns nach Hause bringen." Flehend blickte Harry die Ärztin an, um sich gleich wieder Hermine zuzuwenden. „Madame Pomfrey muss sich um ihre Hand kümmer. Vieleicht kann sie noch mehr ausrichten…"

„Nein Harry, " unterbrach ihn Lupin, um ihn nicht mit falschen Hoffnungen zu erfüllen. „das was man Hermine angetan hat, kann nur die Zeit heilen, wenn sie es überhaupt vermag."

„Lupin hat Recht, Potter. Sie haben doch selber gesehen was ihr angetan wurde, sowas übersteht keine Seele und erst recht keine so reine wie die von Miss Granger." Snapes Stimme hatten einen eigenartigen Unterton den Dr. McNeal aufblicken lies. Harry hätte ihren Blick fast verfolgt. Besann sich aber eines besseren und schaute weiter Hermine an, die noch immer wie ein Mantra, leicht vor und zurück wiegte. Er wollte sie so gerne in die Arme nehmen doch Snape hatte Recht und er hasste den Gedanken.

„Severus, was meinst du mit, Er hat es gesehen? War er dabei? Was hast du getahn?" entsetzen spiegelte sich in Dr. McNeals Gesicht wieder ob des Gedanken den sie gerade durchzuckte. Der Bilder die sie in ihrem Kopf projetzierten. Die Qual die sie auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau sah. Es waren nur Fezen – Fragmente - aber genug um sie schwanken zu lassen.

„ICH habe nichts getan, und ich lasse mir sowas auch nicht unterstellen, ich dachte du kennst mich besser Mary. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, Albus möchte mich noch an seiner Seite, wenn er wüsste, dass ich zu so etwas fähig wäre? " die letzten Worte hatte er ihr entgegen geschrienen und wieder traf ihn einen Schutzwelle die ihn von den Füssen zog und gegen die Wand katapultierte. Hermine hatte sich kein Stück bewegt, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte deutlich das sie sich stark konzentrierte.

„Hermine, bitte lassen die anderen auch rein, ich versicher das keiner dir etwas tut." Harry drückte leicht Hermines Hand, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn hörte. Sie gab keine merkliche Reaktion von sich. „Du kannst ihnen trauen, ich bin bei dir ich gehen nicht weg." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, gerade so laut das Mary es gerade noch hören konnte. Seine Worte schienen diesmal anzukommen. Hermine entspannte sich sichtlich, die Falte auf ihrer Stirn war nicht mehr so tief, und ihr wanken hatte kurz aufgehört, nur um einen Augenblick später wieder von neuem zu beginnen.

Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung winkte Harry Ron und Lupin in den Raum. Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte sicher gerade wieder aufgerappelt. Er trat hinter den beiden in den Raum und schloss die Türe. Sprach einen Antilauschzauber und setzte sich in den Sessel der neben Hermine stand. Severus beugte sich zu ihr herüber, genau darauf bedacht Harry nicht einmal in die Augen zu blicken. Sein Atem ging schneller, er war etwas mitgenommen von dem Schildzauber den sie hatte wirken lassen. Er zog ihren Sessel so, dass sie ihn anschauen musste während er mit ihr sprach.

„Miss Granger, wir wissen was ihnen angetan wurde, wir wissen von ihren Eltern, und wir wissen auch wer ihnen das angetan hat. Und glauben sie mir wenn ich ihnen sage, dass sie nicht ungeschoren davon kommen werden. Aber wir brauchen ihren wachen Geist, wir haben nicht die Zeit…"

„Severus, sowas kann sie jetzt nicht gerbrauchen. Ich muss wissen was ihr zu gestoßen ist, dann können wir ihr effektiv helfen, durch Versprechungen wird sie nicht die Alte. Das wird sie nie mehr werden. Erkläre mir die Bilder, sag mir was das war."

Mit hochgezogener Braue sah der Tränkemeister Dr. MyNeal an. „Welche Bilder hast du gesehen?" Ein sehr seltener Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters -Verwirrung.

„Severus, hast du es wirklich vergessen?" Mary schüttelte den Kopf, zog ihren Schreibtischstuhl zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe und nahm Platz. Ron hatte es sich auf dem großen, mit rotem Brokat beschlagenen Sofa gemütlich gemacht und Lupin war angespannt neben das Fenster gelehnt, aus dem Hermine bis zu ihrem Eintreffen hinaus gestarrt hatte. Harry hatte sich keinen Millimeter von ihr entfernt, und saß immer noch kniend vor ihr.

„Ich bin ein Squib." Setzte Mary an, als Snape sie wütend anfuhr. „Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen!" Doch sie ignorierte seinen Einwurf, und fuhr mit ihrer Erklärung an Harry und die andern gewandt fort.

„Ich kann keine Magie wirken lassen. Ich bin so gesehen in meinem sechsten Sinn, also der Magie, behindert. Es gibt verschiedene Stufen und Arten der Behinderungen des sechsten Sinns.

Meine ist körperlich, das heißt ich bin, selbst mit einem gutem Focus, nicht im Stande Magie mit meinem Körper zu wirken. Das liegt daran das mein Körper über 50% behindert ist, schwächer behinderte Squibs können, sehr wohl Magie verwenden, aber ihr Zauberstab muss genau auf sie angepasst sein. Sie können nur damit zaubern. Und sie brauchen mehr Übung und Zeit als gesunde Magier. Aber sie könne es lernen, und oft fällt ihre Behinderung unter normalen Zauberer später nicht auf. Da mein Geist aber das Wissen besitzt wie man Magie bewirken kann haben sich meine geistigen Sinne besser ausgeprägt.

Wenn ein Muggel behauptet, das er Gedanken lesen kann, oder in die Zukunft sieht. Haben sie meist schon Magie in ihrem Blut und Geist, der Körper aber ist noch nicht im Stande diese wirken zu lassen. Und so ist das auch bei mir, nur das mein Körper sich zurück entwickelt hat. Doch mir erscheinen diese Bilder, also die Gedanken andere, deutlicher und genauer. Ich kann etwas damit anfangen. In die Zukunft kann ich nur sehr selten und wirklich sehr bedingt blicken. Oft sind es nur Ahnungen.

Die zweite Art der Behinderung ist geistig. Der betroffene Squib könnte, rein körperlich, wie jeder gesunde Zauberer Magie verwenden, und wenn der Geist nur schwach betroffen ist kann er es auch, aber nur leichte Zauber. Je stärker der Grad der geistigen Behinderung am sechsten Sinn, und so simpler die Magie. Und ab 60% Behinderung ist das Zaubern nicht mehr sicher, und man wird für sich und alle umliegenden eine Gefahr. Squibs die geistig behindert sind müssen sich jedes Jahr eines Test unterziehen der den Grad der Behinderung feststellt und damit auch die Fähigkeit des Zauberns. Wer einmal über 60% hinaus getestet wurde, wird die Zauberlizenz gleich entzogen, und erhält sie auch nie wieder."

„Daran hatte ich in der Tat nicht mehr gedacht." Flüsterte Snape neben ihr und blickte sie erschrocken an. „Dann hast du also vorhin die Bilder gesehen, du hast gesehen was mit ihr geschehen ist?"

„Ja Severus, aber ich konnte nicht sehen wer es Gedacht hat. Du oder der Junge" gab sie ihm mit einem Nicken auf Harry zu verstehen."Aber er ist Harry Potter und so wie er sich um sie kümmert, hätte er ihr das nie angetan. Da bliebst nur noch du übrig. Es tut mir Leid das ich vorschnell geschlussfolgert habe, ohne dir die Möglichkeit zu geben, es zu erklären. Aber die Bilder waren das schlimmste das ich in den letzten Jahren, nach Ende des ersten Kriegs gesehen hatte. Verzeih mir." mit einem Aufrichtigen Lächeln bat sie den dunklen Mann neben sich um Vergebung, der es mit einem Nicken quittierte und sie so wissen ließ das er es ihr Erklären würde.

„Ich könnte es dir erzählen, aber ich würde den anderen die Qual gerne ersparen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass dir die Bilder mehr sagen würden. Aber eigentlich will ich sie niemandem zu muten." Am verbissenen Blick des Profesors konnte man erkennen, dass er es um jeden Preis vermied, an den Schrecken den Voldemort ihm hinterlassen hatte, zu denken.

„Es tut mir Leid, bei dem Durcheinander habe wir völlig vergessen uns vorzustellen." Lenkte Dr. McNeal völlig abrupt vom Thema ab, und blickte Lupin und Ron unvermittelt an. Sie erhob sich und streckte zuerst Ron und dann Lupin die Hand entgegen. Beide schüttelten diese etwas verdutzt, auf Grund des abrupten Wechsels.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin und das ist Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter haben sie ja schon erkannt. Und Severus kennen sie ja allen Anschein nach." Stellte Remus sich und die andern vor.

„Nun denn, dürfte ich sie beide bitten mich kurz mit Mr. Potter und Severus alleine zu lassen. Sagen sie dem Pfleger Bescheid das Hermine uns verlassen wird, und das er ihre privaten Sachen packen und ihnen bringen soll." Mit einer freundlichen gestehe deutete sie auf die Bürotür, und komplimentierte die beiden verdutzten Zauberer aus dem Raum.

_oOOo_

TBC


	9. Kapitel 8

So hier kommt „schon" das nächste Kapitel es scheint gerade zu laufen und ich hoffe das bleibt auch so. Für euch und für mich. Vielen lieben Dank an die Reviewschreiber ihr seid meine größte Motivation schnell weiter zu machen. Und natürlich auch die stillen Leser.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kapitel 8

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nachdem die beiden verdutzten Zauberer ihr Büro verlassen hatten wand sie sich wieder dem Trio in ihrer Sitzecke zu. Zuerst musste sie herausfinden wessen Gedanken sie aufgeschnappt hatte und ob das schon alles war oder ob es mehr gab. Diesmal setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und schaute von Harry zu Severus und wieder zurück. Dann schaute sie sich Hermine genauer an. Sie wirkte lockerer, zwar schaukelte sie noch immer hin und her, aber ihr Körper stand nicht mehr unter dieser enormen Spannung und sie konnte ihre Gedanken als Rauschen war nehmen.

Sie hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren ihre Zauberer Abstammung so sehr verleugnet, kein Wunder das ihr die gedankliche Sperre ihrer jungen Patientin zu Beginn nur komisch, und nicht verdächtig vorkam. Wie konnte sie nur so einrosten. Warum hatte sie nicht gleich an einen Schutz gedacht. Bei diesem Gedanke, wurde ihr auch klar wessen Erinnerungen sie gesehen hatte, Severus hatte einen so guten Schutz um seine Gedanken errichtet das sie diese noch nie gesehen hatte. Also konnte nur Harry diese Bilder übertragen haben. Aber wie kam er an diese Erinnerungen?

„O.K. Da wir jetzt unter uns sind. Können wir ja kurz die Geschehnisse aufklären." Mit aufforderndem Blick fixierte sie den Zaubertränkemeister ihr gegenüber.

„Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich sowas in Anwesenheit eines Schülers bespreche." Funkelte Snape die Psychologin an.

„Nein, Severus ich erwarte das du sowas in Anwesenheit aller betroffener Besprichst. Und du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass dieser Jung und vor allem Hermine nichts damit zu tun hat. Wenn wir alle nicht an einem Strang ziehen werden wie diese junge Dame nie wieder zurück bringen können. Ihre Gedanken sich fast so gut Geschütz wie deine. Ich kann nicht sagen was sie durch macht. Einer von euch beiden Herren kann es aber, und ich will wissen wie es ihr geht. Ich muss es wissen. Ich kann es ertragen." Entgegnete Mary scharf und ließ ihm mit einem Blick wissen, dass sie keine wiederrede duldete. Einen kurzen Moment konnte sie in Severus Augen Funken sprühen sehen die ihr nur Zugern widersprochen hätte. Besann sich aber eines Besseren und musterte mit wachsendem Interesse die Musterung des Armsessels.

„Nun, dann last uns das ganzer in kürze zusammen fassen. Ich weiß und Mr. Potter Gedanken, das die Eltern von Hermine gefoltert wurden und sie selber zuschauen musste. Das war aber noch nicht alles nicht war Severus?" begann Mary profesionell ihre Analyse.

„Nein das war nicht alles." Sagte Snape machte aber keine Anstalten weiter zu sprechen.

„Was ist dem noch hinzuzufügen?" bohre Dr. McNeal nach. Das dieser sture Mann sich auch immer alles aus der Nase ziehen lassen musste. Es war schon schwer genug seine Gedanken nicht erfassen zu können, aber das er auch noch so verschwiegen sein musste wenn es wirklich wichtig war zu reden.

„Einiges. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Potter dem gestanden ist, ob er das ertragen kann."

Mary entging der bissige Ton in seiner Stimme natürlich nicht, zumal er die Verachtung die darin mitschwang überhaupt nicht zu verbergen versuchte.

„Wenn so denkst, sollten wie das vielleicht doch auf später verschieben. Ich wäre dir aber sehr verbunden, wenn du mir die Art eurer Verbindung erklären könntest. Um zu erkenne das ihr euch nicht Leiden könnt, muss ich nicht Psychologin sein."

Sie blickte Serverus dabei genau an, der nun dem Blick hob und den ihren erwiderte. Seine Augen, sonst immer so verschlossen, spiegelten dass Planke Entsetzten wieder. Zum ersten Mal das sie diesem dunklen Zauberer begegnet war sah sie ihn Gefühl zeigen. Der sonst so reservierte und zurück gezogene Mann sah auf einmal so verletzlich aus, das sie dem Impuls unterdrücken musste auf zu stehen und ihn in die Arme zu schließen, denn das würde er nicht zulassen. Sobald er auch nur ein Zeichen von Mitleid ihn ihrer Gestik erkennen konnte würde er sich gleich wieder verschlissen.

„Der dunkle Lord er hat mich mit einem Fluch belegt." Mary hatte bei erwähnen von Voldemort die Augengeschlossen als könne sie die Wirklichkeit damit auch ausschliesen.

„Er ist also wieder da. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft." Mary erhob sich und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Sie hatte es gewusst, warum war es ihr nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen? Die komischen Wetter Bedingungen und die Todesopfer deren Art des Sterbens nicht genannt wird. Sie war wohl schon zu lange in der Muggelwelt, ihre Vergangenheit nur noch ein Schatten. Warum hatte sie es nicht gemerkt? Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht darauf vorbereitet war diese Welt wieder zu betreten. Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht.

Dr. McNeal brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen wieder in ihr altes Leben zurück zu kehren. Sie hatte nach dem Tod ihres Vaters nie wieder einen Gedanken an Rückkehr verschwendet. Auch als sie sich hatte scheiden lassen, dachte sie nie dran wieder Teil der magischen Gemeinschaft zu werden, wo sie doch hier in der Muggelwelt so viel mehr ausrichten konnte. Und jetzt wo sie wusste das Voldemort wieder da war, strömten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Ihre Mutter war einst die begabtesten Verwandlungshexen ihrer Zeit. Immer adrett und edel. Als Diva wurde sie bezeichnet, aber ohne die Allüren die einem bei diesem Ruf begleiteten. Sie hat ihre Mutter vergöttert. Marys Vater war ein großer Magier und weiser Mann. Sie musste unwillkürlich Lächeln. Sie hatte ihren Vater sehr geliebt, er war immer für sie da, bis er vor fünf Jahren gestorben war im Altern von 95 Jahren. Seit diesem Tag hatte sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu irgendeiner Person die magisch oder magischer Abstammung war.

Gilbert Tredwood war ein erfahrener Quiddischtrainer gewesen, der Schottland mehrmals bis in die Endrunde im Weltcup geführt hatte. Er war eine Kämpfernatur. Mary hatte schon lange gewusst dass er sterben würde, er war seit dem Tod ihrer älteren Schwester Eleanor nicht mehr der gleiche. Und als sich dann auch noch ihre Mutter Anna kurz darauf das Leben nahm, hatte sie ihn mit ins Grab genommen, obwohl er ihr erst 10 Jahre später folgte.

Für sie war es erschütternd mit anzusehen wie ihre Eltern sich selbst aufgaben. Dabei kannte sie die beiden doch als so stärke Persönlichkeiten, die nicht aus der Bahn warf. Aber den Mord an ihrer Tochter konnten sie nicht ertragen, auch nicht gemeinsam. Zwei der stärksten Persönlichkeiten die in der magischen Gemeinschaft lebten, verkrafteten es nicht, das der Schuldige nicht zur Stecke gebracht wurde.

Mary selber hatte bei der Person halt gefunden, die genauso getröstet werden musste wie sie. Er war seit dem Tag immer für sie da gewesen - Albus Dumbeldor. Er war ein sehr guter Freund ihrer Schwester und obwohl er um einiges älter war als Mary, hatten sie sich sofort gut verstanden. Wie das Schicksal es wollte hatten sie sich erst nach dem Tod Eleanors kennen gelernt. Mary wusste was Albus ihrer Schwester bedeutet hatte, und sie erkannte auch schnell wieso das so gewesen war. Denn sie selber verliebte sich nach kürzester Zeit in den äußerst charmanten älteren Zauberer.

Sie hatte sich dagegen gewehrt, fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie aus dem Tot ihrer Schwester profitierte. Doch schon bald stellte sie fest, dass diese Sehnsucht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Aber noch bevor sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten etwas aus diesen Gefühlen zu machen, brach der Krieg richtig aus.

Dieser Krieg hatte nicht nur das Leben ihrer Schwester gefordert, nein ihre Familie wurde durch ihn zerstört, wie so viele andere Familien auch. Und zum ihrem großen Bedauern ändert Krieg auch die Empfindungen der Menschen, die gegen das Böse kämpften. Sie versuchten mit allen Mitteln das zu schützen was ihnen wertvoll war, da Albus es bei Eleanor nicht geschafft hatte, wollte er bei ihrer zehn Jahre jüngeren Schwester nicht versagen. So entzog er ihr alle Aufgaben die sie als Verbindungsperson in die Muggelwelt hatte. Ihre Stellung in der Regierung als medizinische Beraterin, die sie über diverse Kontakte erlangt hatte, wurde ihr gekündigt. Sie hatte sofort gewusst das Albus das geregelt. Dass er ihr Severus Snape geschickt hatte um die Situation zu klären, hatte sein nur noch mehr gekränkt. Es sei zu gefährlich ihre Stellung und der Kontakt zu ihm, hatte er ihr durch Severus mitteilen lassen. Der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, war besonders hinter Muggeln und Squibs her, er verabscheute sie.

Nach diesem Treffen war sie so wütend auf Albus gewesen. Sie hatte Dinge gesagt die sie nicht so meinte, aber nicht zurücknehmen konnte. Ihn als Schwachsinnig bezeichnet, sie gab ihm die Schuld am Tod von Eleanor, das er niemals jemanden der ihm etwas bedeutete wirklich schützen konnte. Dass sie es bereute jemals mehr für ihn empfunden zu haben, und das er ihre Familie in Ruhe lassen sollte. Sie hatte in Severus Augen gesehen das er diese Worte auch weiter geben würde, und in diesem Moment war sie Dankbar dafür.

Doch am nächsten Tag, eigentlich schon als Severus gegangen war, tat es ihr fürchterlich Leid. Sie versuchte alles um Albus zu erreichen, doch er wollte sie nicht sprechen, und so wusste sie das Severus ihm alles erzählt hatte. Er sagte ihr nie, wie sehr ihn ihre Worte getroffen hatten. Doch in seinen Ausflüchten konnte sie deutlich sehen, dass es so war.

Er brauchte einen freien Kopf für den Kampf, und sie habe Recht das es ein Fehler war, sich so auf ihn einzulassen, daher beschlossen er sie aus seinem Leben auszuschließen. Mit ihr ihm Kopf könne er sich nicht auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren. So habe sie es doch auch gewollt.

Egal was Mary tat, sie konnte ihn nicht umstimmen. Und es versetzte ihr noch heute einen Stich, dass sie sich im Streit getrennt hatte. Doch beide waren sie zu Stolz um sich bei dem anderen zu melden. Und dann war es doch so einfach gegangen. Sie hatte zwar nichts geklärt, aber sie hatten Zeit. Doch erst musste sie die Situation der Personen hinter ihr Verstehen bevor sie ihre eigenen Probleme klären konnte.

Als sie sich zu den drei Personen hinter sich umdrehte, besah sie sich jeden einzelnen nochmal sehr genau. Hermine Granger, eine junge wunderschöne Frau, total verstört und zerstört Wie gerne hätte sie das Mädchen vor diesen traumatischen Ereignissen kennen gelernt. Sie muss vor Leben und Freude gesprüht haben. Sie hatte sicher ein Temperament das schwer unter Kontrolle zu halten war und ihre Freunde waren sicher oft mit diesem Kollidiert.

Sie musste Severus fragen wie sie war, sie wollte so gerne mehr über sie erfahren. Sie musste mehr über sie erfahren.

Und auch über diesen dunklen Zaubertränkemeister wollte sie mehr erfahren. Die paar Mal die sie ihn kurz getroffen hat, haben ihr nicht viel über ihn erzählt. Nur das er ein sehr verschlossener und trauriger Man war. Der sich für irgendetwas die Schuld gab und diese verzweifelt versuchte wieder gut zu machen.

Harry Potter jeder kannte diesen jungen Mann, heute hatte sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen. Er war so anders als sie dachte. Viel selbstbewusster als man nach solch einer traumatischen Kindheit hätte erwarten können. Er strahlte eine Präsenz aus, die nicht nur sein Namen mit sich brachte. Die Haare schienen nicht gerade seinem Willen zu folgen und die Narbe die sich auf seiner Stirn abzeichnete war nur der untere Teil zu erkennen. Er hatte sich kaum von der Stelle bewegt, hielt immer noch ihre Hand, die sich wie ein Anker in seine geflochten hatte.

Das was diese beiden verband war mehr als nur eine Freundschaft, doch war sie sehr erstaunt das Hermine diesen Kontakt mochte, dass sie ihn ertragen konnte. Und ihren Schild denn sie seit Einlieferung konstant auf gebaut hatte nun begann zu bröckeln. Ihre Gedanken waren ein ständiges Rauschen, wie ein Radio das den Sender nicht fand. Doch er schien ihr Mast zu sein der ihr Signal verstärkte und festigte. Sie musste mir allen zusammen arbeiten und mit jedem einzeln. Eine Aufgabe bei der sie zum ersten Mal nicht wusste ob sie ihr gewachsen war.

Sie räusperte sich doch keiner Blickte sie an.

„Wer möchte mir alles erklären? Wie kann diese Verbindung wieder gebrochen werde? Habt ihr schon eine Idee?" riss sie die beiden Herren vor sich aus ihren Gedanken. Gerade als beide sie anblicken wollten kreuzten sich ihre Blicke.

_oOOo_

TBC


	10. Kapitel 9

Das nächste Kapitel hat es aus meinem Kopf in den PC geschafft, und ich freu mich, dass ich es mit euch teilen darf. Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim lesen. Und freu mich über die Rückmeldungen, danke an alle die mir zum letzten Kapitel eine Review hinterlassen habe.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kapitel 9

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_oOOo_

Gerade als Harry den Blick von Hermine löste, durchzuckte ihn die Gewissheit, dass es ein Fehler war. Keinen Augenblick später, sah er sie wieder - die Schreckensbilder. Durchdringender und angsteinflößender als beim ersten Mal. Je mehr er sich bemühte, seinen Blick von Snape zu lösen, umso stärker drängten sich die Szenen vor sein geistiges Auge.

Er japste nach Luft, versuchte den Schrei, und die Übelkeit herunter zu schlucken. Nur die Tatsache, das Hermine seine Hand umklammerte, lies ihn nicht wimmernd auf den Boden sinken. Harry krallte sich mit der freien Hand in die weiche Lehne des Sessels, um sich besser in Gewalt zu bekommen.

„Severus, hör auf…", die Stimme von brach, und verstummte mit einem erstickenden Laut. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm der junge Zauberer war, wie die Frau auf das Sofa sackte, und von dort, auf den Boden rutschte. Scheinbar konnte auch sie das schrecken Szenario mit beobachten. Ein kleiner Teil in seinem Kopf war erleichter, das sie nun genau wusste, was mit Hermine geschehen war. Doch tat es ihm auch unendlich leid, dass sie es so deutlich sehen musste. Harry wehrte sich gegen den Horror, der in seinem Kopf immer wieder von neuem und mit mehr Details wütetet.

Er wollte – nein - er konnte es nicht nochmal mit ansehen, wie die Eltern seiner besten Freundin starben. Konnte nicht ertragen, zu wissen, wie sehr Hermine gefoltert wurde, dennoch war er auf eigenartige Weise froh, dass es so war. Snape hatte seinen Blick schon vor einer Weile von ihm gelöst, trotzdem halte das soeben gesehen in seinem Gehirn nach, ebenso das dumpfe Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

Harry hatte keine der Männer erkannt, die an dem Attentat beteiligt waren, und auch keiner der Hermine gefoltert hatten. Den Zauberspruch, den sie auf Hermine legten, nachdem ihre Hände mit einem breiten Gürtel gefesselt wurden, kannte er nicht. Er konnte nur erahnen, was für ein Gefühl es war, solch roher und brutaler Gewalt ausgesetzt zu sein. Daran zu denken zerriss Harrys Herz. Zu sehen wie Hermine geschändet und zurück gelassen wurde, das Lachen der Peiniger in der Luft. Und er schämte sich dafür, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte. Dass er sich nicht stark genug fühlte, um ihr etwas von der Last abnehmen zu können.

Neben ihm hatte sich die Ärztin soweit aufgerappelt, dass sie nun auf dem Sofa sahs und mit den Tränen kämpfte. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie nicht vor Hermine weinen wollte. Auch Harry kämpfte um Fassung, nur Snape war keine Gefühlsregung anzumerken. Doch wäre es Harry möglich gewesen, ihm in die Augen zu blicken, hätte er den Ekel, den der Zaubertränkemeister in diesem Moment verspürte, deutlich sehen können.

Wie lange sie schweigend da gesessen hatten, konnte Harry nicht sagen, erst das klopfen an der Türe lies alle –bis auf Hermine- aufschrecken. Genau das, was alle gebraucht hatte, als die Türe sich öffnete waren alle Anwesend so gefast wie nur möglich.

„Wir haben die Sachen von Hermine. Seid Ihr soweit das wir aufbrechen können, oder braucht Ihr noch etwas Zeit?" fragend blickte Remus Lupin die vier Personen in der gemütlichen Sitzecke an. „Wir können auch draußen noch einen Moment warten, wenn das Nötig ist." Setzte er hinzu, und wollte sich schon wieder zum gehen wenden, als Prof. McNeal ihn zurück hielt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig ist im Moment noch mehr zu erfahren." gab sie als Antwort und blickte zu Lupin, der scheinbar nicht ganz mit der Spannung im Raum zurechtkam. Er fühlte sich unwohl, und konnte es kaum noch erwarten wieder im Hauptquartier zu sein.

„Wir können den Kamin hier in meinem Büro verwenden, dann müssen wir nicht nach Midfield hinunter laufen. Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte einzutreten." Mit einer Handbewegung wies sie die beiden Zauberer an der wieder zurück in ihr Büro.

„Ich und Severus werden ihnen gleich folgen, ich kann nicht ohne ein paar Vorbereitungen die Klinik verlassen. Und ich kann auch nicht ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberers alleine mit Flohpulver reißen."

Harry schaute sich im Raum um, ihm war bis jetzt kein Kamin aufgefallen, und auch jetzt konnte er keinen erblicken. Die Wände waren alle mit einem dunkeln Holz getäfelt, und an der einen Wand zog sich, von einem Ende des Raums zum andern, und bis unter die Decke, ein riesiges Bücherregal.

Die Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch war mit Urkunden und Bildern behangen. An der Fensterfront war auch kein Kamin erkenntlich, genauso wenig wie die Wand mit der Türe. An dieser hingen vereinzelt Bilder von Landschaften und ein Stillleben. Zudem ein leere Rahmen. Harry stutzte kurz, das war doch ein magisches Portrait, nur dessen Bewohner war gerade abkömmlich.

Sein bar war Ron genauso verwirrt über Prof. McNeals Aussage, denn auch er schaute sich verwirrt in dem großen Raum um, und konnte anscheinen auch keinen Kamin enddecken.

Er wechselte mit Harry ein paar besorgte Blicke, die seinem Freund deutlich machen sollten, das er der Ansicht war diese Frau arbeite wohl schon zu lange hier. Auch Lupin schien etwas verwirrt, doch noch bevor einer Fragen konnte wo sich ihr Kamin den befand, zog sie an einer Art Armleuchter, der an der Wand angebracht war, und das mittlere Regal glitt geräuschlos zu Seite. Dahinter kam ein großer behaglicher Kamin zum Vorschein, mit dem gleichen Holz getäfelt, wie der Rest des Raums.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht und Ron gab ein anerkennendes OH von sich. Worauf die Ärztin ihn mit einem kurzen Blick bedachte und nur trocken erwiderte.

„Nicht immer muss man Magie verwenden, um etwas zu verstecken. Mr. Lupin wären sie so nett ein Feuer zu entfachen, und Hermine und ihre Freunde nach Hogwarts zu begleiten? Bitte bringen sie Hermine in das Büro des Schulleiters, er wird sie dort sicher schon erwarten."

Remus tat wie ihm geheißen, legte ein paar frische Holzscheite in den sauberen Kamin, und entzündete, mit dem schlecker seines Zauberstab, ein Feuer, in genau der richtigen Größe.

„Flohpulver befindet sich in der Schale auf dem Kamin." Fügte Dr. McNeal hinzu, während sie einige Unterlage heraussuchte, und in zwei Stapel sortierte. Da keiner der Anwesenden auch nur die Anstalten macht ihren Anweisungen folgen zu leisten, blickte sie kurz auf.

„Nun, wenn keiner den Anfang macht, werden wir morgen noch hier stehen, richtig?" fragend blickte sie in die Runde. Lupin schien nicht so recht zu wissen, ob er den Anweisungen folgen sollte, oder ob er nicht doch ins Hauptquartier reisen sollte. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Severus, gab dies ihm aber unmissverständlich zu verstehen, das er genau das tun sollte, was im soeben aufgetragen wurde. Also nahm er eine Hand voll Flohpulver, reichte sie Ron und schickte ihn damit in den Kamin. Ron nannte seinen Zielort, und verschwand in einem Meer aus grünen Flammen.

„Harry, jetzt du." Sagte Lupin und streckte dem Angesprochenen, ein Handvoll mit dem Pulver entgegen. Langsam kam Harry auf seinen Füßen zum stehen. Die eine Hand, immer noch mit Hermines verfochten.

„Hermine, vertrau mir, ich werde dir nicht tun, ich werde gut auf dich Acht geben. Wir werden jetzt zusammen nach Hogwarts reisen. Es ist nicht der angenehmste Weg, aber der schnellste, schließ am besten die Augen wenn wir im Kamin sind." Versuchte er die verstörte Hexe vor ihm zu beruhigen.

Die braunhaarige Frau ließ ihn nicht los, und er wollte genauswenig das sie es tat. Als zog er sie behutsam aus ihrer starren Haltung, und umfasste ihre Taille. Er hörte Dr. McNeal scharf die Luft einziehen, ignorierte sie aber, da er spürte das Hermine keinerlei Anstalten machte sich gegen sein Berührung zu wehren. Er hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass sie sich an ihn lehnte, aber da konnten ihm auch seine Hormone täuschen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den großen Kamin zu Lupin warf das Pulver in die Flammen und Harry konzentrierte sich darauf deutlich zu sprechen. Er schloss die Augen und drückte Hermine nun mit beiden Armen fest an sich, damit sie nicht, von einem der vorbei fliegenden Kaminöffungen, verletzt wurde.

Kurz darauf spürte er festen Boden unter seinen Füßen, und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, um nicht mit Hermine im Arm zu stürzen, was ihm nur gelang weil Ron noch vor dem Kamin wartete, und die beiden auffing.

Hermine zuckt zurück, und ein Druck ging von ihr aus, so dass Ron sich am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle wieder fand. Harry lockerte seinen griff um die junge Hexe und wollte gerade zu Ron um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen, als dieser die Arme hob als Teichen das es ihm gut ging und er bei Hermine bleiben sollte. Dennoch entging Harry nicht, dass Ron diese deutliche Zurückweisung mehr traf, als er zugeben wollte.

Noch bevor Harry überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, erschien sein ehemaliger Professor im Kamin, klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang, und wieß seine Begleiter an sich zu beeilen, bevor einer der Lehrer ihnen über den Weg lief.

Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, und mit zügigen Schritten liefen sie durch das Schloss, zum Büro des Schulleiters. Zu ihrer Überraschung schien dieser sie schon zu erwarten, neben ihm stand Madam Pomfrey. Sie hatten noch vor dem Wasserspeier auf sie gewartet. Als die beiden Hermine erblickten zog die Heilerin scharf die Luft ein und Professor Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Severus, und , werden etwas später nach kommen. Hermine geht es den Umständen entsprechen gut. Sie hat einen gebrochen Arm, die Muggelärzte haben ihn eingegipst. Aber sie können das doch sicher schneller heilen, nicht war Madam Pomfrey?" erstatte Remus kurz Bericht.

„Natürlich kann ich das. Mein arme Kleine, was haben die nur mit ihnen Angestellt." Behutsam streckte die Heilerin eine Hand nach Hermine aus, um ihr ebenfalls die Treppen hinauf zu helfen, doch Hermine zuckte zurück, und rückte sich ein wenig mehr an Harry. Der ihr behutsam eine Hand um die Hüfte schlag, und mit der anderen, noch immer, die schmale Hand der Hexe hielt. Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf und die ältere Dame ihm gegenüber verstand.

Sie mussten keine zehn Minuten warten bis Severus Snape und Mary McNeal das Büro des Schulleiters bertraten. Während dieser Zeit hatte keiner der Anwesenden auch nur ein lautes Wort gesprochen, bis auf Madam Pomfrey die sich bemühte so gut es ging Hermines Arm zu heilen, und sie zu untersuchen, ohne sie dabei zu berühren, oder zu ängstigen.

Harry war sehr darauf bedacht, nicht von Hermines Seite zu weichen, aber er verspürte auch den Drang Ron zu trösten. Wobei er sich sicher war, dass Ron sich jetzt nicht unbedingt von ihm trösten lassen wollt. Der Rothaarige starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die Länderrein und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Kurz bevor die beiden erwarteten Personen das Büro betraten, dachte Harry, er hätte Professor Dumbledore etwas flüstern hören, er war sich nicht sicher, aber es klang nach:

„Wie hatte ich ihr das nur zumuten können."

Der Junge, mit der Narbe auf der Stirn, war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Selbstvorwürfe, Hermine oder Mary McNeal galten.

_oOOo_

TBC


	11. Kapitel 10

So , viel Vergnügen mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kapitel 10

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_oOOo_

Sie fühlte sich wie in mollige Watte gepackt, doch irgendetwas zog an ihrem Schutz. Geräusche kamen erst nur gedämpft bei ihr an, doch das Licht dafür umso deutlicher. Sie wusste nicht mehr wer sie war, was mit ihr geschehen war und warum sie hier, im Büro des Schulleiters, saß.

Sie stutzte kurz. Wenn sie wusste wo sie war, vielleicht fiel ihr dann auch wieder ein, wer sie war. Oder ihr Name wurde möglicherweise genannt. Angestrengt schloss sie die Augen, um das grelle Licht das sie blendete auszuschließen, damit sie sich besser auf das hören zu konzentrieren.

„Sie wurde in Schottland an einem See gefunden…", sagte eine Frauenstimme. Sie musste sich noch mehr anstrengen, die Worte verloren sich. Sie kniff die Augen noch mehr zusammen.

„Wie kam sie zu dir? Warum hast du nicht sofort…", fragte der Schulleiter, wie hieß der Mann? Ihr fiel es nicht ein, aber sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wer sie war, also drängte sie den Gedanken zurück und lauschte weiter.

„Vorwürfe helfen uns nicht weiter, Albus. Sie hat doch, sobald sie gewusst hatte, wer sie ist…", eine Männerstimme, angenehmer dunkel und melodisch. Auch diese Stimme kannte sie.

„Wir haben für all das keine Zeit, sie hat die Informationen die wir so dringend brauchen. Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich bekommen…" noch ein Mann, ebenfalls mit dunkler Stimme, diese aber war wie Samt und ein gefährlicher Unterton schwang in ihr mit. Ein Unbehagen machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit, als sie hörte was der Mann sprach. Aber es war nicht Angst vor dem Mann, sondern Angst vor dem Erinnern. So paradox es sich anhörte, zu einem wollte sie dringend wissen wer sie war, aber trotzdem wollte sie sich nicht erinnern.

„Severus, egal was du dir ausgedacht hast, es wird nicht wirken. Ihre Gedanken sind wie zugemauert. Sie muss erst diesen Schutzschild wieder ablegen. Du wirst sie nicht auch noch Gedanklich brechen, sie ist körperlich schon mehr als angeschlagen.", während der Schulleiter gesprochen hatte, war empörtes Auf keuchen zu hören, hinter ihr wurde etwas um gestoßen, und der Mann mit der melodischen Stimme beruhigte jemanden, der dort stand.

Sie bekam Angst, begann sich hin und her zu wiegen, um das beklemmende Gefühl los zu werden. Arme umfassten sie von der Seite, sie wusste nicht wer, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an. Sie ließ ihren Kopf, auf die Schulter der Person sinken, die sie umschlossen hatte. Ein kleiner unbedeutender Teil in ihrem Kopf rebellierte gegen diese Zuwendung. Aber ihr Herz, und ihr Verstand, sagten ihr dass ihr hier keine Gefahr drohte.

„Das ist im höchsten Masse erstaunlich, dass Miss Granger Ihnen so ein Zutrauen entgegen bringt. Eigentlich sollte sie einen ausgeprägten Fluchtinstinkt bei solch einer Berührung überkommen. Das spricht extrem gegen das typische verhalten bei solchen Misshandlungen…", wieder die Frau, sie konnte die Stimme nicht einordnen, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, sie schon einmal gehört zu haben. Und sie glaubte, dass diese Frau mit Miss Granger sie gemeint hatte. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, sie musste weiter zuhören.

„Das kann ich dir vielleicht erklären, Mary. Diese beiden sind Sellenpartner, ich weiß das so etwas sehr selten ist, und bei ihnen dazu noch ausgesprochen intensiv. Aber glaube mir, ich habe es schon geprüft. Was meinst du, wie wir sie gefunden haben…", antwortete Albus Dumbledore, sie hatte sich an den Nachnamen von ihrem Schulleiter erinnert. Vor Aufregung begannen ihre Hände zu zittern, vielleicht würde ja doch langsam ihre Erinnerung zurück kommen. Die gegensätzlichen Gefühle in ihrem Inneren ließen sie am ganzen Körper erzittern. Die Arme um sie, drückten etwas fester, und eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr flüsterte.

„Schhhh, Hermine, dir wird nichts passieren, ich bin da. Keiner kann dir etwas tun, mein Engel. Schhh." Der klang dieser Stimme traf sie wie ein Hammerschlag.

Bilder strömten aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein herauf. Bilder von ihr und dem Jungen dem diese Stimme gehörte. Viele Bilder, sie muss ihn schon lange kennen. Er hatte schwarze Haare, war schlaksig und trug eine Brille. Seine Haare, standen ihm immer sehr wirr vom Kopf ab, und er hatte eine Narbe auf der Stirn, in Form eines Blitzes. Er war der Grund warum sie noch lebte, warum sie sich nicht der kompletten Dunkelheit hingegeben hatte, dies war der Junge mit den grünen Augen. Sie wusste, hier war sie sicher. Ihr schien es eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, das sie sich bewusst für eine Bewegung entschieden hatte. Doch jetzt hob sie den Kopf, um dem jungen Mann dicht neben ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Sie musste ihn ansehen. Sie musste einfach sicher gehen, das der Junge der sie in den Armen hielt wirklich Harry Potter war.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf, und blickte in die schönsten Augen die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Er war es, kein Zweifel, ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Dann kam die Panik zurück, heftig traf es sie - wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Sie krümmte sich und krallte sich an ihren einzigen Anker, der sie ohne Bedingung oder zu fragen hielt. Nun war er es, der anfing vor und zurück zu wippen, und sie damit beruhigte.

„Sie sollten sie ausruhen lassen, können Sie nicht sehen, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Sie kann das alles nicht gebrauchen, nicht nachdem was sie durch machen musste", es war Harry der da sprach, sie war ihm so Dankbar, dass er sie aus diesem Raum und weg von den vielen Menschen schaffen wollte. Sie wäre am liebsten geflohen. Aber ihre Füße wollten ihr nicht gehorchen, das Signal von ihrem Gehirn, zu ihren Füßen ging einfach irgendwo verloren.

„Sie haben Recht Mr Potter. Madam Pomfrey bringen Sie sie bitte auf die Krankenstation. Damit Miss Granger sich hinlegen, und ausruhen kann.", gab Albus der Medihexe als Anweisung. Doch noch bevor Harry sie von dem Sofa hochgezogen hatte, meldet sich die ältere Frau neben ihnen zu Wort.

„Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein. Du kannst doch nicht erwarten das Miss Granger nach solch einem Trauma in einer ungeschlossenen Station liegt, in der alle halbe Stunde ein Schüller mit irgendeinem Wewechen hinein stürmt. Sie braucht Ruhe und ein Ort an dem sie wieder zu Kräften kommen kann. Und ich würde vorschlagen, dass Mr Potter in ihrer Nähe bleiben kann. Denn seit er bei ihr ist, geht es ihr merklich besser."

„Nun das sollte Möglich sein. Solange du dich in ihrer Nähe aushältst. Ich werde euch drei Zimmer neben einander geben. Alle mit einer Tür verbunden. Du wirst gut auf sie aufpassen. Wenn sich etwas Ereignet, wünsche ich davon unterrichtet zu werden. Entspricht das deinen Vorstellungen? Madam Pomfrey, darf ich Sie bitten, unseren Gast die bereitstehenden Zimmer zu zeigen?", Albus Dumbledore klag etwas gereizt ein Ton der selten in seiner Stimme zu hören war. Die Dame nickte nur, drehte sich um und ging zur Türe. Dr. McNeal schien zufrieden mit dem Angebot.

„Ja, Albus, das entsprich schon mehr einer Therapie, die ich für vertretbar halte. Nicht das Sie, Madam Pomfrey, denken das ich Ihre Heilkünste nicht traue, nur in diesem Speziellen Fall denke ich wäre diese Vorgehensweiße angebrachter."

„Nun ja. Solche Fälle sind nicht mein Spezialgebiet. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie mit dieser Situation besser umgehen können.", stimmte Madam Pomfrey erleichtert Dr. McNeal zu. „Ich werde Sie in Ihre neuen Räume geleiten, folgen Sie mir bitte."

Ihr Blick glitt kurz über die junge Frau in den Armen von Harry Potter. Das Mitleid, das sie darin sehen konnte, schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Sie schloss wieder die Augen, die Dunkelheit tat gut. So konnte sie schon nicht das Mitgefühl, und den Schrecken in den Augen der Anwesenden sehen. Blind setzte sie sich mit ihrem Partner an der Seite in Bewegung. Sie wollte nicht sehen wohin sie gebracht wurde, aber der Gedanke, dass sie dort nicht alleine war beruhigte sie.

„Ihr Passwort ist Zuckerwatte.", hörte Hermine Madam Pomfrey sagen. „Sie haben alle drei das gleiche, wenn sie ihren Raum zum ersten Mal betreten, können sie es ändern. Dr. McNeal sollte allerdings die Passwörter zu Miss Grangers, und Ihrem, Mr Potter, wissen. Für Notfälle."

„Ich werde meines, und Hermine´s in Seelenpartner wechseln. Das sollte für alle beteiligten leicht zu merken sein. Außerdem halte ich es für besser, wenn auch Sie, Madam Pomfrey, das Passwort zu unserem Quartier kennen.", gab Harry der alten Dame als Antwort, und betrat dann mit sicherem Schritt, und einem gemurmelten Zuckerwatte eines der Räume.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie wollte ihr neues Zimmer begutachten. Im Grunde war es wie alle Räume in Hogwarts, groß mit einem kleinen Kamin ausgestattet in dem ein behagliches Feuer brannte. Das Himmelbett an der rechten Seite des Raumes, war groß, und hatte wie auch der in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, einen Himmel und Vorhänge. Diese waren in einem satten dunklem lila. Unter dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, und auf der linken Seite ein Schrank. Der Raum hatte zwei weitere Türen. Eine direkt neben dem Kleiderschank, die andere, neben dem Nachttisch. Sie vermutete, dass dies die Verbindungstüren in die anliegenden Zimmer waren. Madam Pomfrey ging auf die Türe auf der linken Seite zu.

„Hier befindet sich ein Badezimmer. Das mit dem Zimmer daneben verbunden ist. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sich Miss Granger dieses mit Ihnen, Dr. McNeal, teilt. Sie, Mr Potter haben ein eigenes Badezimmer zur Verfügung. Ich lasse sie nun alleine, damit sie sich ausruhen können. Falls etwas ist, einfach die Hauselfen rufen. Guten Abend.", verabschiedete sich Madam Pomfrey.

Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und sagte laut und deutlich „Seelenpartner" ein leuchten erhellte den Raum, und das Passwort hallte noch einmal leise nach.

Noch immer hatte der junge Zauberer den Arm um Hermine gelegt. Nun zog er ihn weg und legte beide Hände auf ihre Schulter, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass sie ihm auch gut zuhörte.

„Ich werde jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen. Du kannst, wenn du möchtest ein Bad nehmen, oder ich bringe dir ein paar Bücher aus der Bibliothek. Ich werde nur kurz weg sein. Aber Dr. McNeal ist in deiner Nähe. Denk immer daran, einer von uns beiden wird an deiner Seite sein. Du bist nicht alleine.", er sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Ihre einzige Reaktion war, das sie ihm ebenfalls in die Augen blickte, dann kurz hinüber zu Mary McNeal und wieder zurück.

Er ließ die Hände sinken und blickte kurz die Psychologin an, die kaum sichtbar nickte.

Er machte einen Schritt von Hermine weg, und Dr. McNeal trat näher an ihre Patientin.

„Miss Granger, ich würde Ihnen sehr gerne etwas Passendes zum anziehen besorgen. In diesem, nun ja dieses Kleidchen, und dem Mantel fallen Sie etwas zu sehr auf. Was halten Sie davon. Brauchen Sie dabei Hilfe? Oder möchten Sie das alleine probieren?", fragend blickte die ältere Dame auf die junge Frau. Mit einem Blick gab sie ihr zu verstehen, dass Harry bei ihr bleiben sollte.

„Nein, das geht leider nicht. Sie sind beide minderjährig und er kann unmöglich bei Ihnen bleiben, wenn Sie im Bad sind. Aber wie Ihr Freund schon sagte, Sie können mir vertrauen. Ich werde mich gut um Sie kümmern.", beruhigte sie Hermine und faste sie sanft unter dem Ellenbogen. Sachte schob sie auf das Bad zu. Zögernd gab die braunhaarige Hexe nach, im Badezimmer gab sie zu verstehen, dass sie alleine baden wollte.

„Ich werde Ihnen ein paar Kleider herein bringen. Falls Sie Hilfe brauchen, klopfen Sie laut gegen die Badewanne.", mit kleinen Schritten verlies die grauhaarige Frau das Zimmer.

Ängstlich schaute Hermine sich um, zu ihrer linken, waren zwei weiße alte Waschbecken mit Standbeinen an der Wand montiert. Darüber hing ein Spiegel der, über den Waschbecken, die komplette Wand bedeckte. Zu ihrer Rechten, waren die Badewanne und ein kleines extra Zimmer, in dem sie die Toilette vermutete. Die Wanne war aus Gusseisen und weiß lackiert, sie stand auf geschwungen Füßen und drei Wasserhähne sorgten für das Badevergnügen.

Sie konnte nirgendwo eine Vorrichtung erkennen, mit der sie das Wasser hätte einlassen können.

Hermine hatte keinen Zauberstab, und selbst wenn, hätte sie nicht gewusst, wie sie ihn verwenden konnte. Sie trat etwas näher an die Wanne, und mit einem Mal begannen die Hähne Wasser zu spucken. Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und legte ihn über den Handtuchhalter neben der Wanne. Wohlriechende und warme Luft schlug ihr entgegen. Der Dang sofort in diese Wanne zu steigen, wurde übermächtig, Die Braunhaarige machte sich nicht mal die Mühe sich komplett zu entkleiden, sondern setzte sich mit ihrer Krankenhauskleidung in die Wanne.

Sie hatte sich soeben etwas entspannt, als die Türe geöffnet wurde und sich wieder schloss. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um, sie hatte niemanden hineinkommen sehen. Erst als sie vor der Wanne nach unten blickte, sah sie den kleinen Hauself, der ihr frische Handtücher brachte.

Erstaunt blickte die junge Hexe auf das Geschöpf hinab. Die großen Kulleraugen waren ihr seltsam vertraut. Sie kannte ihn.

„Hermine Granger, Dobby hat Ihnen frische Tücher gebracht.", begann der Elfe mit quietsche Stimme zu sprechen. „Dobby ist sehr betrübt, das es Miss nicht gut geht. Wenn Dobby ihnen helfen kann, rufen sie Dobby einfach."

Hermine nickte dem Elf kurz zu, und wollte ihm danke, doch schien es, als würde sich ihr Gehirn zwar an Worte erinnern, aber nicht wie man sie zu Lauten umsetzte. Egal wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, kein Ton kam zustande. Etwas verzweifelt blickte sie Dobby an. Selbst wenn sie wollte, sie war nicht im Stande ihn zu rufe.

„Dobby, kann verstehen wenn Miss nicht reden möchte. Miss braucht nur an Dobby zu denken, und zu klatschen, dann kommt Dobby." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte er sich zur Türe und ging.

Langsam kroch ein ungutes Gefühl in Hermine hoch. Sie war immer noch bemüht, sich daran zu erinnern wie man spricht, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Wie ein Fisch machte sie immer wieder den Mund auf und zu, ohne das auch nur ein einziges Wort über ihre Lippen kam. Sie wurde immer panischer. Was wenn sie nicht mehr sprechen konnte? Was wenn man sie verflucht hatte und sie nie wieder sprechen konnte? Hektisch rappelte sie sich in der Wanne hoch, rutschte ein paar Mal aus, konnte sich aber am Wannenrand abfangen. Als sie es endlich raus geschafft hatte, rannte sie kopflos in ihr Zimmer. Keiner war da, fast schon hysterisch, riss sie die Tür zu dem Zimmer auf, in dem Sie Harrys Raum vermutete.

Harry starte sie erschrocken an. Sie stand tropf nass, in ihrer Krankenhauskleidung, vor ihm, und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen. Vor lauter Verzweiflung, rannen ihr die Tränen die feuchte Wanne hinunter. Immer wieder deutete sie von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Mund, und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Sie hoffe inständig, dass er sie verstehen konnte.

Doch er schien von irgendetwas abgelenkt. Sie trat zwei Schritte näher und stand nun direkt vor ihm, ihre nasse Kleidung berührte seine nackte Brust. Sie nahm nur am Rande war, dass der junge Mann nur noch eine Hose trug. Harry musste gerade dabei gewesen sein sich umzuziehen, als Hermine in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam. Die unerwartete Nähe brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, lies das weiße T-Shirt, das er sich gerade hatte anziehen wollen, auf den Boden fallen, griff hinter sich und zog die Tagesdecke vom Bett, um sie Hermine um die schmalen Schultern zu legen.

Sie hörte ihn tief einatmen, als wolle er sich sammeln. Aufgewühlt blickte sie den Schwarzhaarigen an Sie versuchte ihm nochmal deutlich zu machen, dass sie nicht sprechen konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid Hermine, ich verstehe nicht. Hast du Schmerzen?", fragend blickte er sie an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatte keine Schmerzen, sie verspürte nur den Drang mit ihm zu sprechen, nur dass sie die Worte nicht heraus brachte.

Harry versuchte angestrengt ihre Zeichen zu deuten. Doch er schien es nicht erraten zu können. Traurig zog er die braunhaarige Frau in seine Arme. Und murmelte seufzend.

„Wenn du mir nur sagen könntest, was dir fehlt." Er legte seinen Kopf an ihren, und als er merkte, dass sie heftig nickte, ging ihm ein Licht auf. Harry sah sie geschockt an.

„Du… du kannst nicht. Du kannst nicht mehr sprechen."

_oOOo_

TBC


End file.
